Redemption for my sins
by Days That Never End
Summary: AU.Time travel.Minato's alive and he has a choice.It all depends on one dark man and a very human instinct to trust contains spoilers.
1. Chapter 1

'…just- one more.. stroke…' fingers trembled, barely enough control to jerk his forefinger straight, forcing the last remnant of his flickering chakra, condensing it, inflicting it, onto the bruising skin of a child. '..one last…ssssh, hush…..please…..just….' His brow his slick with sweat and blood, his chest heavy, weighing him steadily to the ground. The child's wails raised around his ears, making his mind unfocused and bleary with pain. But he wasn't done, he had yet to seal it, and the child-

'Naruto…please, bear with it…..' he choked , he could scarcely keep conscious. The heat, the trembles of pain that slicked his otherwise numb limbs, the ashen filled air that choked him. He could do this, he must. The blood had started to flake, a coppery rusty colour that had ran and stained, but the chakra tightened it the seal lines, he crossed it over the radius- finally, it was done. He heaved a ragged sigh , pressed a trembling hand on the top sign, and with a minute prick of chakra, he closed it.

He would have wept, if there was any moisture left in the air. But the heat had dried his eyes and smothered his throat. All he could do, was wait. Wait. The child, had stopped now, his whimpers were fewer and more to do with hunger than memory of pain. The flickers of red dancing cast a dance in the air heady with charka, it must had calmed him. Minato smiled, it hurt, but he was damned if he couldn't at least smile at his son ,at least once. His son, his brave little soldier. With two puffs of cheeks and a small button nose that curved, and azure blue eyes that opened like the skies. He looked so small, so fragile and so utterly like him. Nothing, a sweet pang stung him, nothing like her. Minato felt his blood throb in his eyes, a slow, lazy pulse that pleaded to lay down and just forget. To die smiling ,now that was quite a pleasant way to go .Isn't that what he always promised himself, to bow down to death and smile. Even, even if there would be nothing to smile about later, even when holy rest eluded him, maybe, maybe, he would just forget. Death was edging closer, and Minato could do nothing but look down at the bundle of cloth with a mixture of sadness. He would never see him grow-

Shadows darkened his sight, the soft rustle of ash. Pale, long fingers brushed a drop of tear on a smooth cheek, the child hardly stirred but Minato jerked his head in awareness. His heart sluggishly pounding in alarm. A man knelled before him, with ebony hair and darker pools of eyes that rested solely and intently upon Naruto. Something dark flickered through his eyes ,as he caressed the soft curve ,almost tenderly. The dark man looked strikingly famished and worn, thin fingers stroked the child's brow , a bony knee stuck sharply from his scarce flash and he engulfed in a large dark clock that hung from his thin shoulders, as he knelt over father and son. His form hidden in the growing darkness and Minato's failing sight. Yet ,he ignored the dying man beside him ,indifferent to Minato's stare.

'….too late, now and then' he sighed, a soft kind that was hardly caught, unless all was silent. Minato eyes narrowed, he was losing blood fast, even without his wounds, but something in him protested against the presence of this unknown man. Something to do with this whole mess….but his mind could barely connected dots let alone string the connection together. He could feel the tug of shignome , coaxing his soul slowly form his limbs, and he no longer had the strength to resist. The man lifted the bundle in his arms and stood.

'…Naruto'

Minato eyes widened and tried to force air into his lungs to speck. But his throat failed him. No. No, please don't harm him. …please….He must have groaned, for the man's eyes glanced at him abruptly, inky black eyes bored into his and Minato's already faint heart faltered. A second may have passed, or even days, but for Minato, time stood silent for him and he could neither react or think, but stare at the man who held his son. There were dark circles under his eyes that belied under a pale unhealthy complexion, a embedded crease between his brow on his otherwise impassive façade. Then, a cruel smirk lifted the thin corner of his mouth, an ironic and bitter sneer that spoke of years of knowledge and hardship, and a soft timber rose above the slowly deafening emptiness 'You failed, Hokage. You may have saved them now, but they will fall to ruins' the man's dark eyes glazed slightly, 'I've seen it' Minato pulse spiked. There was a air of prophesies in his tone and Minato could hardly quell the panic and devastation that rushed through his mind. His mind denied it but his heart protested…

….No, no. It wasn't for nothing. It, wasn't…..I did not imprison a demon into my son for nothing. I…Minato's chests fell, all he wanted ,was to lie down and forget. Yet this stranger, why was he here-why , Naruto? Was all this for nothing- It didn't matter.

Minato's lips tugged softly in bittersweet reminisces; he was dying, there wasn't anything more he could do, and yet he regretted nothing. He had a duty and he had for filled it, Minato's gazed at the fluff of blonde, hidden from sight upon a strangers chest. And peace finally settled ,acceptance that this was it and he was glad. He raised his eyes to met the other's ,if he had a few moments more, he would have dragged the bastard to death him, but the sole wish in his heart was now….'tell him , I loved him and… so proud' he spoke, but no sound left his voice box. He could feel his blood thickening in his veins, cold , his vision blackening and he saw the man lips thin in his otherwise passive face, his son cradled in one arm. '…so proud' His soul slipping from his flesh, that was Minato's last thought, and the slightest of regret echoed his failing mind.

* * *

Darkness, soothing and light. It was a empty darkness, that did not echo but instead gave certain containment , that surrounded you yet didn't suffocate. There were no thoughts and no words, but he felt assured of his existence, as something that was and needn't be proven ,even in the great bleak darkness that wrapped around him, it was pleasant , there was no pressure , or responsibility ,people to fear for, to protect, it was unrestricted and from his core, it felt as if his soul was breathing for the very first time, reborn. Peace- he was at peace. Isn't that what all man strive for, conflict and negotiated for, peace from everything, without care- this was a utopia. This was what he had unconsciously yearning for, and now it was his. He had found it, his little haven, a piece of heaven.

Yet, something was missing, a small piece of him, what was it- search -wonder- think- feel- what was it- think- connect- understand -harder- why- search- fumble- hurt?. ..It hurt, think- remember- touch- red? …Why, I- silence-burning ,fingers trembling….a sacrifice, no a parting? _'Minato…' _a voice, Minato? '-_just love the colours? _Someone, -know- search deeper- who?

'_Minato. Come on, hurry.' A smooth hand with callus tips grabbed his, a flash of red hair and mischievous grass-green eyes met his, a face so dear, and a grin so familiar-Katrina- 'Hurry' impatience that defined her 'Watch your step' a sweetness that overflowed her -and they were falling, then 'There' Minato gaze opened to the sky, the sun setting such that it cast red and orange into the sky. Clouds drifted lazily, surreal under the picture portrayed 'Minato, 'she gasped in delight' Don't you just love the colours of the horizon?' His vision turned and he saw her, her eyes glowing, her hair aflame in the light, chrisom red, she looked so prefect, so utterly beautiful 'Yes', -so much. _

It stirred. A dream, a memory. Where was he. Where was she-? Why did it acke, hurt…was this some divine punishment, was he being punished. He wanted to see her- the darkness had stated to lift, as he searched and searched for answers that he could not find .I want to see her, he thought bitterly, if only once more. Then he was gone.

* * *

Minato eyes shoot open, and he blinked in confusion, he felt…..he felt- sad? A jot of pain shoot through his limbs, it burned, damn it-he felt like he had taken a 300 pound beating , no he was definitely in pain. A lot of ill deserved pain, he grumbled. Minato tried to blink away the haziness that blurred his focus , the ringing in his ear was irritating but controllable and he drew a pained breathe into his sore lungs. He wouldn't be doing thumb press-up's for a very long time, Minato almost bit off his own tongue, when he thought of all the training he would have to do later, might as well kill myself now, before Jiraya does. Specking of which what happened, what kind of war machine or freak accident landed him, _him_ into such a state. They weren't at war. He doubted it was Katrina, but if she and Jiraya and perhaps Sadamina teamed up- well that would explain everything, down to the last bruise. He shouldn't speculate, he chided himself, he was sure Katrina had a reasonable explanation ,as always. He snorted, or tried to, it still kind of hurt-

'Your awake' Minato automatically turned to the voice, cranking his neck. Oh my…now that hurt, more than expected. 'Don't move' Minato blinked, thanks for the warning he mentally sighed. Really, was sensei mocking him. He could see the frame of white hair on the end of his vision and the gravely voice that vibrated to his toes. He had gotten an itch on his back and he yearned to move and deal with it. He had fallen so low as to ask sensei, but maybe if he hinted?

'3rd degree burns, your left arm had to be completely regenerated , your eyes seem to have gained temporary damage, and pelvic bone was crushed, nearly resulting to paralysation from the neck up. I told you to wait.' Minato blinked in shock, what.

A sound of heavy breathing and thump, as Jiraya weight crushed down upon a single chair 'Why did you do it kid? What made you think you could fight Kybii alone? Goddamn you, you idiotic boy. You could have died, then what. You expected us to move one, you expected me to forget. While your death was celebrated by every villager, every goddamn year. Is that what you wanted, to be some kind of messiah. Some pointless death ' Jiraya voice had risen in momentum with every single word ,until he towered over Minato chest ,painfully gripping a shoulder, Minato suppressed a wince and meet the stormy eyes of his teacher. The angry smothering the grief and the relief, till it sparked like a electric current. He remembered. He laid there in silence, unable to give an answer as his mind wrecked and tried desperately to straighten his thoughts.

Finally he spoke, roughly 'How long was I out?' _How did I survive? _he questioned silently. Jiraya withdrew, his face held lines that were never there before 'A day' he answered gruffly , his figure stepped out of sight, 'Casualty toll is server, no civilian loss, the village is intact but our position is extremely venerable right now. The rock nin, will take advantage, we need to formulate a defence line' a weary sigh 'You survived, kid and that's what matters' Minato felt the tug of a smile, who knew the old man cared. It was almost bleakly ironic, if not heart wrenchingly sad. Just yesterday, he had refused to look past tomorrow , now that day had past and with it , brought troubles of tomorrow. And here he thought all his troubles were over, except perhaps battling in the belly of some death god. But that was fine, hardly anyone bothered to summon a death god to kill someone. So there wouldn't be a lot of bother. Well, except the desperate.

'There was no time' he murmured coarsely 'I couldn't wait, not with the life's of our people at stake'

'And you life, have you no regard for that' Minato flinched in shock, what was he saying-

'It is my duty, my responsibility as Hokage. I led to protect-'

'That-that is why I never accepted the title. That is why I told you not to peruse it. Don't you understand, this isn't about sacrifice, this is about dying. Do you want to die?' Jiraya demanded, his voice tense and brittle. Minato stared at his sensei, astounded .Was his sensei really arguing this with him.

'Then why become a ninja? 'he asked stiffly 'Death ,dying ,killing, it's what ninja's do- we kill and are killed in return. At least now I have a cause, to see past the bloodshed with the sanity and the will to continue.' Minato struggled to sit up, pushing his weight on his elbows and collapsing heavily against the bed rest, it hurt, but there was something that churned his pride to lie down, unable to see his sense's face. He saw the old man sigh and look towards his hands interlinked, his shoulders tense as he leaned forward slightly, as if wanting to flee.

'You got me there kid, I should have retired long before I met you' Minato didn't say anything, to much had been done , in the light of events, Minato didn't want to argue, not when his thoughts still ran chaos's in his mind. So what if Jiraya disapproved, so what, it didn't matter if his sensei refused to support his decision, that was his choice and Minato had made his. It didn't matter, but it still stung. 'They offered me the title, before they even started to operate.' Jiraya stated flatly 'With their pressador dying in the room, they stopped and offered me the title. That's how it works, Minato. You give them your all and they still want more.' Jiraya unclasped his hands and heaved himself up. 'Then guess what have happened to Naruto. Not I nor Sensei could have stopped them. Not with your death' Minato flinched in outrage, how dare his sensei insinuate, accuse him with the live of his son. How could he, after all he risked-

'He would have been a hero, they would have loved him-'

'No, they would have hated and feared him, scorned him, deprived him ,orphaned and alone ,he would have hated them. He would have hated you.' Minato shook his head in denial, they would never do that, not to his son, Naruto, his brave little soldier…..

'No? The council is discussing you son's life as we speck. Be grateful that Sadiame still holds some sway over the people, even if they refuse his presence in the hall. Right now, they are torturing the man who saved you-' his heart jerked within the confines of his chest. He had thought, he had presumed, that Naruto…..

'Where is he?' Minato demanded, his voice shook slightly, how could he have given up, how could he have accepted it? In those final moments. Minato felt adrenaline pulse through his veins ,and with agitated , trembling movements, he pulled himself form the confines of his bed. He was in pain, every twitched sent his bundle of nerves screaming, but he forced himself to his feet. Jiraya said nothing, but looked firmly into Minato's eyes and saw the glint of determination before he nodded his consent. 'Naruto's with Sadiame, the boy refused to give him to anyone else.' Minato blinked, but refused to think of it until a later date. He needed to get to his son, make sure the seal had not affected him in any way, or let anything-

Jiraya stopped his fumbling movement, with a firm grip on his elbow 'Minato, I think you should check on the boy.' no, he needed to see Naruto, everything else can wait, Naruto needed him- 'Sensei will take care of your son, he's safe, but the boy. They've taken him down to the ABUD and I haven't heard anything since. He's been there for longer than 24 hours-' Jiarya let the implication sink silent, Minato pursued his lips, that man, and nodded. Naruto was safe, have faith, Minato.

Jiraya took a grim breathe, 'You won't get far on your own' he grumbled, and swiftly transported them in a gust of smoke.

* * *

It was cold, as always. And the flimsy nightshift that he wore did nothing to rectify that fact. Minato struggled to suppress a shudder as his feet padded unsteadily to the door. Jiraya had yet to let go off his arm, and he wasn't prideful enough to take it back. Not when he desperately need to lean against something, the pangs of pain had slowly died as he forced his sluggish limbs forward. It was very convenient that he wasn't forced to climb down those stairs, he would have surely fallen, and would have certainly died. They had bypassed security, if they had been any left and were now in the heart of the mainframe, that led to number 3 of the torture chambers. Minato closed his eyes and refused to think of anything. It was a stranger, no one he cared for, merely a man who would give me the answers he needed. I am cold, no warmth or emotion, Minato incited mentally in preparation,though he still felt desperately weak and fragile. He felt Jiraya gaze, before the man pressed a bloody thumb against the seal, Minato gave a choked huff. Of course the man would have registered his own blood into the seal, it was his design, never mind that it gave him unrestricted access to an important council secrete. Distractedly Minato noted, that his fingers twitch uncontrollably, it seemed he was stretching himself by just standing still. But Jiraya firmly gripped his other shoulder and pushed him forwards into the opening doorframe. Minato forced himself to move, albeit jerky he managed to support himself somewhat.

The door way opened to the a plain arena, the ceiling was high and the space allowed any ninja to perform whatever jutsu necessary. It had stone bricks that was specially designed to withstand large amount of chakra and sealed tight so not even the air could travel freely here, it gave the room a musky smell of dust, of blood and urine and dirt. There was no natural light, not this deep under ground, but a fading light bulb shone overheard, with just enough light as not to squint .And in the centre stood a single iron chair ,on it sat a tattered man. They had removed his clock and what he wore was worn and threadbare. His sharp bones stuck out ,almost delicately against his frame and the matt black locks, stuck carelessly in all direction, his face indifferent to the blood that dripped from his open cuts as three ABUD towering over him, one pressed a glint of metal against his skin. His body spasmized and breathed slightly heaver, yet his cuffed hands remained relaxed in it's restraints. Minato's eyes narrowed, it seemed there was a reason why he was sent immediately to the ABUD quarters, his pain resistance was somewhat impressive. One of the ABUD turned at the unknown interuption, spotted the Minato- in all his hospital gown magnificence and immediately dropped to his knee, his head bowed in respect. The other two were too intent with their unbreakable toy to immediately register Minato's presence, but half a second later, they too turned and dropped to their knee's in stunned silence. The uncertain ,shocked atmosphere stifled Minato mouth, fully aware of how clearly his men could see his physical weakness. They had probably been informed that Hokage was dead ,judging by the silence, only the dark man's eyes remained indifferent ,merely sat there passively, in the face of a resurrected dead man.

'Oi, the legendarily frog hermit has arrived, please escort yourselves out ! 'Minato winced at the yell that echoed his left ear,' Hokage needs a word with the boy' Jiraya's voice boomed in the enclosed space, amplifying it until it echoed dizzyingly in his head. The Abud didn't even utter a word of confirmation, just disappeared in a puff of smoke. Minato stood unsteadily, unsure if he had the strength or the will to do this .Jiraya let Minato's arm go ,silently signalling his support. Minato took a deep breath and forced himself to walk forward, one step forward at a time. The dark inky eyes followed each twitch with apathetic features, Minato felt a tug of irritation, after all he hadn't been tortured to an inch of his life by specialist. Now this man, soaked with his own sweat and blood looked down at him? Had he ever battled Kybii, it wasn't as easy as it looked. He stopped ten foot from the man and stared at the mess, the last thing he saw had been this man, holding his child and threatening the destruction of his village. Now what did that make him, Minato wondered, a breathing carcass-

Minato drew a breathe and steely demanded 'What happened? What did you do?' The man lifted his head and stared straight back into his own, a lazy smirk slowly lifting his mouth , there was a long pause , then the man turned his head to the ceiling, resting his neck on the iron framework. Minato felt heat boil in his veins, at the blatant dismissal, but a voice cut through the silence-

'Why does it matter what I did?' a smooth, low tone questioned. Minato frowned in irritation. Why did it matter, well, it would be helpful to know why he was here. Alive ,that is.

'Why did you save me?' Minato questioned. It didn't make sense, not if this man was -. Inky eyes closed, the smirk had died on his face and his face was once again impassive. It was like every emotion ,very thought was cut firmly behind an steel door, and only the reflection of a mirror was seen, it was unnerving but not uncommon in the ranks of Shinobi. Mostly those who had lived through a war or been tortured , how many wars had this man seen.

'Call it a whim' the man replied, then mockingly inquired 'Are you upset?'

Minato gripped his shirt, of course he didn't care if his life had been careless disregarded, but how had he done it. He had made a contract with the Death God ,a contract that could not be revoked, withdrawn or bargained with. It was clear and it was precise, your soul for you enemy's life. To meddle with the foundation of life and death, then call it a whim? A whim that was likely to cost your life, not only that but your essence, your very being. No one, not even the bravest would call it a whim.

'What did you do? Answer me!' Minato hissed furiously, he shouldn't be here, he shouldn't alive. So who was this man that played God. This pathetic man ,sitting in his own blood, half starved and dressed in rags. This man , did he really understand the extent of his actions, what consequences it may deal, how can he so carelessly disregard this. How dare he mess up the contract that was directly linked to his son's life, his son! Minato wanted to tear out his throat.

'Tell me, otherwise I will brake every two hundred and six of your bones' he stated coldly, and he would. He had wanted to kill the man before his death , it seemed like the desire hadn't left him. The man hadn't even graced him with a glance , but continued to stare at the ceiling as if in deep thought.

Then 'Why does it scare you? ' Minato narrowed his eyes, why does it scare me? Why did what scare him? 'Are you afraid that you will die?' the man toned dully,' If so, then that is not the case.' the man shifted his head and let it hang without withstraint, so that half his face was covered in the long shadows and , that collected near his dark eyelashes. 'Your soul no longer belongs to it, 'he stated tediously, as if it were the most obvious fact of life. A pause then, 'Is that all?' clear scorn traced his voice. Minato, twitched ,breathe he commanded himself, he took a step forward, than another , constraining himself not to fall, until he was one foot from the man. Looming over him, he could see the setting's of infection, and that had began to scab and heal around his neck, the dark shadows that around his eyes. The man had turned his head in interest as Minato had approached but had said nothing. Minato clenched his hand raised it, fast and reckless, intent to punch the bastard at least once.

It did not connect, Minato's hand past the physical barrier and slipped through the man's skin, like oil upon water. Minato eyes widened in shock, as his hand seemed lodged in the mans check, dispassionate eyes met his and blinked. 'That was unexpected, I see why your called Yellow Flash. If you would withdraw your hand form my person, I'm sure if won't happen again.' Minato raised his eyebrows, excuse me, won't happened again? Cautiously he withdrew his hand till only his finger was left, unashamedly, he wiggled one with a frown, Was this a manipulation of space, if so this at a very high calibre. Minato retracted his fingers completely and poked them back, only to meet flesh. He pressed a little harder, in case it gave way, but to no avail. Hmmm. That was interesting. 'I believe you were angry' the man stated, Minato observed with fascination of the slight twitch in the man's jaw. Was he? Oh, yes. Minato quickly raised his hand and slapped him, the man's head snapped back with the force, and his ragged hair hung limply against his face. Ahhh, that was satisfying, after all who knew if he would have such an opportunity again, with him knowing that heft trick. Minato deliberated this carefully, before he slapped him again. Yes, he definitely felt better, and damn, no one deserved it more than this man.

But that didn't explain how he was able to use it in Chakra suppressing handcuffs, nor why he had taken the torture of ABUD specialist. 'Do you like being beaten?' he asked with curiosity, was he some kind of macaoist who liked to be tortured, he had heard of such people before but couldn't quite understand why people relish pain. The man lifted his head looked blankly at Minato ,than stated in mocking tone 'Yes, I enjoy it very much. Please hit me again' Minato nearly smiled and hit him right there, but he restrained man really did irk him.

'Kybii is sealed within a child. You failed Madara, you will never defeat Kohana-.'a snort. The man lifted his head and studied Minato, a flicker of amusement crossed his eyes .Than a great guff of laughter echoed the arena, it bounced heavily against the walls until it amplified the sound. It sounded bitter and slightly off-radar. Had the man gone mad, Minato wondered, it wouldn't be surprising.

'What did you call me?' Minato frowned, was he denying it? Who did he think he was talking to? He had literally confessed it- when Minato lay dying at his feet.

'I called you Madara,' he repeated firmly

The man shook is head, a slight twitch of his lips 'Madara is a coward. He was weak when I last saw him and no doubt he is weaker at present. Through you are correct to conclude that he did indeed summon the Kybii, do you believe he would risk kybii wrath ' the man's eyes hardened, cold with distain 'He is not one for direct conflict, he is a planner and a politician, you have most likely met him more than once but never in battle'

Minato gritted in agitation, was he saying that Madara was a spy in their village, a civilian-that is impossible, ridicules. 'You lie, what are you planning' he hissed. To lie so blatantly, it was vexing.

The dark eyes met his, sombre and utterly open. 'Do I?'

'Either way, you will be put to death' Minato stated bluntly, there was no way he was letting such a dangerous guy roam free. He was a threat that must be terminated.

'Then think as you wish,' the man replied passively

'I will ask you one last time, what did you do' Minato growled

The man looked at him with hooded lids 'I fail to see why it matters, but as you are so tiring insistent. I made a new contract, you are no longer a factor in it' Minato drew a hitched breath in shock, his hand lifted and curled around the damp, bloodied vest and curled. His leaned heavily, resting solely upon the man, as his legs weakened. The man regarded him silently, unaffected by the tremors that shook his body. As Minato struggled to stay upright.

'You did what? Minato stammered

'I dealt a new contract' the man toned flatly

'For what, what could you possible give that is worth a human soul' There was nothing, nothing more tempting than a willing soul to a Death God, sure they eat souls but none were willing. Unless, unless this man had offered someone else, a sacrifice? But why? What reason, for what cause did he risk his life, for this deal one he would clearly not benefit from. Unless there was another cause. Then why did he summon the Kybi, why taunt him than save him? And who would he sacrifice in Minato's place, who could he. Only those who are aware could he be traded, no one, not a single soul would be willing.

The man stared straight into Minato's eyes his black inky depth spoke nothing yet it seemed to drown under a emotion that Minato had yet to understand or experience 'A lot of things' the man replied.

'Why did you lay down your life?' he questioned ironically. Minato frowned, it was his duty, his obligation and his love. It was always an unconscious decision, one that he would repeat over and over.

'It was my desire and I that I could' he replied unthinkingly. It had nothing to do with being Hokage, he realised, and everything to do with his love. He would have done the exact same thing, even if he did not stand in the title. Oh, god, did he really have martyr tendencies?

A touch of a smile touched the dark mans lips, not a smirk that lifted one corner or a sneer that hinted mockery or even a grim line, it was one of- of-of? It wasn't malicious, Minato concluded , sort of accepted, expectant, no ironic? 'Are you trying to kiss me?' the man questioned lightly, Minato jerked his head back in consciousness, he had been leaning so close that he could taste the breathe of other mouth. Minato looked away, abashed and slightly humiliated. He feet wouldn't bear his weight and he leaned drunkenly against the man. This was not the ideal integration situation, Minato noted in irritation.

'How old are you ,Hokage' the man suddenly asked. Minato glanced back in question '19' he humoured. What did his age matter? It was trifle in the life of a ninja and it was rare anyone remembered their own age. Yet ,the man stiffened, Minato felt his thin muscles tense under his unsteady form, the man glanced to the far wall 'I see' he murmured. 'It would have been unfortunate for you if you had died' Minato was past trying to understand this man, and now harboured doubts if the man was sane. It was better to torture this man until completely lost the rest of his sanity. It would be easier for everyone ,that way.

'Well, it was nice meeting you, I best leave you with you new friends.' Through I must remember to inform them of his little trick with space, he thought, somewhat maliciously .Really ,was it bad to hate someone you barely knew? Minato rose with a trembling limb and bore his weight precautious, he would deal with this man when he had clear head and more information. Right now, he was at a disadvantage. Better blindfold him too, who knew what those eyes could do, Minato noted , a slight metal pause. Minato groaned, that's why he need to be focused. He really hoped he wasn't under an illusion, cos he was too tired to check.

'He left,'

Minato turned a weary head to the man. 'Who did?'

'Your butler' the guy answered shortly, ebony hair brushing against his nose as he glanced at the now deserted door. Minato automatically followed his gaze, only to see no sign of Jiraya. What? Why? Oh for the love of- was Jiraya really that trusting to leave him with a psychopath who may or may not have saved his life? Who knows what Mardara, with all his unhinged plans was thinking , this all may be an elaborate, well played, and somewhat questionable trap. Damn him, how was he suppose to get his son now? He could barely stand let alone walk,… he could crawl, Minato deliberated thoughtfully, but it would take a very, very long time. And those stairs, Minato wanted to bash his sensei's head against the wall. How could he have been so thoughtless, this reminded Minato all to clearly of his Jinan days. Jiraya better not be drunk at this very moment ,or he was going to find himself on some very dubious missions.

'He left moments before you slapped me?' the suspect Madara replied. Minato turned to the man and studied his with mistrust- he had sensed that?-in his current state?- not very likely.

'He winked' the man ended. Minato wanted to bash his head against the floor, of course Jiraya would wink to a prisoner, of course said prisoner would see him , despite the being pumped full of morphine and being seconds away from a punch. And it was a punch, damn you , not a slap. Minato breathed deeply trying to keep his balance and his frustration in check. Minato gave one last look at the man and turned slowly to the exit, he had a long way to crawl, he thought morosely, as he placed one foot firmly in front of another.

Now Minato had very high tolerance for pain, it was necessary in his line of work. But all the tolerance in the world nor the will to stay conscious can stop your body from shutting down , especially when it needed to. So, it was then, with 8 minutes of walking ,hardly three feet from the exit, gasping and exhausted , slightly light-headed with the mental and physical torments, that he found himself falling. Earth bound to gravity's will. Shit, he sighed, as the cold floor rushed forward.

Bloodied arms snatched his stomach, and with a fluid motion hitched his feet clear of the floor and over the shoulder of one bony shoulder, Minato , with failing eyes , lifted his head to see unoccupied handcuffs and one empty iron chair in the distance 'Shit' he thought dejectedly. Darkness swam and drowned his vision. The man merely hoisted him more firmly over his shoulder 'Another idiot'

* * *

'_Minato,' a voice sang to him 'Where did you hid my chocolates' Minato vision turned and a the sight of dishevelled red hair and tried lime-green eyes crossed his , a faint pout on her lips._

'_Why would I have your chocolate' he heard himself say in confusion. Katrina put her hands on her hips, a full blown scowl on her face and a wicked gleam that promised …._

'_Because you hid -' Darkness_

* * *

Minato breathe hitched , his mind slowly emerging form it's depths, and released a uncontrolled groan. Hot damn, why on earth had his injures gotten worse, it itched and he could feel his ribs bandaged. Newly healed bones, he thought clinically. Minato focused his head to clear , so he could identify his location. He had not forgotten that the bastard had escaped, nor did it escape his mind that he had been taken along. White enclosure, the light bounced of strongly and he could sense the warmth of sunlight, so he wasn't underground, he also appeared to be in a bed, with clean impersonal sheets , at least it felt clean. He doubted a man as ragged as Madara could afford clean sheets. Though he was comfortable, at lot more comfortable then he thought necessary, was Madara trying to butter him up. The room seemed quite small, breathe echoe, hotel? Inn? His house, perhaps? And it smelled, like disinfection, quite like the ones they use in- Minato's eyes flew open and leaped upright. His arms supporting his weight as pained stabbed his stomach.

The hospital? Not any hospital either, it was Kohana's Hospital. Minato groaned, why was nothing going how it was suppose to. Wasn't there some kind of rules you should follow. A rustle of cloth drew his attention to the left, and he found the dark man sitting perfectly at ease. His face still bore the marks of torture but he had somehow managed to find his clock and wrapped it around his bloodied under clothes, through he still resembled a dirty traveller he certainly didn't look at all like a tortured spy.

Minato stared at the man 'You are the worst kidnapper in the history of man kind' he stated blankly. Those rules, Minato numbly thought, rule number one, do not return the hostage .Rule number two, try to remain anonymous. Rule number three, actually hold your captive ,captive. Who healed an enemy? Not only healed them but took them to a hospital? A hospital that was in the kidnappee's village? Was Madara really mentally sane? The man said nothing, but grunted a monoitous sound.

'What in God's name is going through your mentally unhinged mind?' Minato questioned quietly. He was either insane or he was entirely to smart for even Minato to comprehend. The man lifted an eyebrow, in mockery of Minato's own mental stability. This man was messing with his mind, Minato thought dejectedly, and he was succeeding.

'What do you want?' he demanded steely. He wasn't sure of this man's intentions and that made him even more so dangerous. But this was the essence of this whole mathematical equation; what did he want. What was he after , what did he want. Why did he save him and then not kill him and then put him in a damn hospital. Why did he take a beating he could obviously could avoid, why did he return Naruto, why did he come to the village at all. Why not leave him in some ditch where they would find him? And where the hell was Jiraya. Minato was mentally exhausted , he blamed the situation and the obvious drugs in his system, but he began to fantasy about torturing his sensei…quiet realistically.

First he would strap him in one of those lunatic chairs, then he would take out those chakra needles and stuff it up every chakra point, then he would open his mouth and shove a resengu down his throat, no- he would shove it down Madara's throat , oh and then he would pull out their finger nails-

'Yes, you are right. Every man has something to gain for every action he takes.' Minato snapped back at the low timber voice, he mentally scowled himself for wishful thinking and waited for the man to continue. The man stared at him , and Minato tired to be patient.

'Well?' Because really, they were all adults here, no need to beat round the bush 'What do you want?' he snarled with bear hostility. He wasn't bitter or least of all childish, he just didn't like the man and that he was Hokage. It came with a little pride.

'What will you do?' the man question after a moment' After you rebuild you village and strengthen your military? After you sign your petty treaties and plot behind you hypocritical friendships, then what, are you going into another war? Do you want to defeat another village or scheme attack? What will you do Hokage?' Mianto scowled, the Rock nin had attacked them and broke the treaty. Kohann had to confront the threat or otherwise be destroyed, it was not their decision but Rock's and they decided . They knew the consequences , and they paid for it when they lost the war. Did Madara sympathises with backstabbers? That was a very disturbing thought, Kohana had a lot of enemies….

'What of you , do you plan to settle down perhaps. Met a girl?' What was this sudden interest in his affairs, not only the in his position as Hokage but in his personal business? What did have to do with anything? Did Madara want to be Hokage, yes, that was right, he wanted to be Hokage. Minato frowned, did he actually think the people would accept him? Fear him, yes ,respect him, maybe but accept him to lead them , no. Not one in the village, young or old would allow that, even the Uchiha's, and they were traditionalist.

'And while you overcome dangerous trails and accomplish amazing feats ,change society to your beliefs. While your name is written down for generations to come, I wonder, who would stay home.' Minato blinked in confusion, overcome what, what amazing feats, had something happened? How long had he been unconscious for, surely not that long. It was only 3 hours right, right?

'Who will be with your son, while you hat sits upon your head as Hokage.' Minato jerked in shock, comprehension formed. 'For while you are Hokage, Naruto will always come second' The dark man's face was cold, a grim line across his mouth, a harsh shadow swept his eyes and his hair seemed to spike with electricity, that it stood wild and at end. 'Just like you son was second in the face of Kybii, just like he will always be in your life-'

'Shut up. 'Minato snarled, ' What can you know? What do you know? He's my son. My son' his voice sounded shaky in his own ears.

'And what a father you are' the man hissed 'You sacrifice your own son. Your flesh and bones. Did you hate his mother that much, you spit on your son' Minato crumbled, no he wouldn't think of that, not now. He took a shuddering breathe and tried to numb himself, but it acked. Why did it acke so much. _I want to see her. _Minato tried to focus, but the stranger had hit too deep and too fast.

'I love my son' Minato murmured softly' He is mine and I love him for it'

'Yet the moment he was born ,you seal a demon into him' the man scorned 'Without he consent .Did you ever thought how he would feel? Yes, I see the love in that'

'He would be protecting the village he loved, he would have been strong' Minato stated 'He would have been loved'

'For what price, you fool. The price of his family. A child growing without his father, did you ever think beyond tomorrow. He was orphaned, no one , he had no one.' The dark man sat tense on his seat, hands gripped in tightly in ball and his eyes glowed with something Minato could not identify. Lust? 'They hated him. The villagers would have scorned him' The man let a mocking chuckle, 'Loved him? They would have feared him, thrown stones at his back, the boy who killed their beloved Hokage? What do you think would have happened to the boy? He would have been killed. By the very villagers you sacrificed him for. Isn't that what you wanted? ' the man taunted viciously 'They would never see past the face of the Kybii, all they would see was a demon child' he darkly prophesied. The echoes of Jiraya's words was not lost on him, parallel if not menacing or ugly in sharpness. Minato shook hi head in denial. That would have never had happened, even if he had died, Jiraya. He never have let the council, Sadiame, he would never allow it. Unfeasible, unthinkable. The villagers would have loved him, Naruto was their savour. He was their guardian, they would have looked to him for strength, they would have put their faith in him. He would have carried their trust ,respect and their love. He was a hero- Minato breathed steadily, it was okay, he was fine, Naruto was loved, he's always been…..

'Are you so blinded that you cannot see the truth?' the man pinned him under unwavering eyes 'You guileless child. No doubt ,your sensei believed the same nonsense; the village saying of 'of the fire' ,that is why you fall in the end. In the end , you hurt him for nothing.' Minato was uncertain, his footing lie on rocky heights that threaten to overwhelm him, one step back and he would fall, another forward laid the unknown and dark abyss below ,he would fall, Minato shook his head silently 'You know the truth' the man whispered, Minato fall, his mind completely blanked in his instinctive attempt not to fall to insanity, he was laid completely wrecked…

'Give him to me.' Madara whispered 'Give me Naruto.' Minato turned to the man, his eyes hoping desperately , for something, something to hold him steady in his shattering mind….

'I can train him. He need never know the hatred your village is capable of.' such sweet promise, melted from his tongue, coaxing his father's instinct to protect and playing with his unknown fears. 'He will be protected and loved. Learn to control his emotions, control his mind and his will.' the words spun soothingly his tone 'He will know of his heritage but he will never fear himself, never hate who he is' Madara knelt over him and pushed him gently down to the bed, dark eyes held his with such promise and understanding ' I will return him. I am not selfish, but when he is ready. Only when he is ready' a dark tone swept underneath the compelling sweetness, it tasted dark in contrast to his previous words, Minato blinked. Return him, yes, of course he wanted Naruto to return, but why did that sound like a threat? A dark ,cruel promise? Return him, return him loved, return him safe, his mind supplied, return him with what twisted ideologies? With hatred for a village and his father who cursed him-

'No!' Minato cried, 'No! You will never control him Madara.' Minato tried to struggle to his elbows, but the man pressed him securely down, he growled 'Liar. It was your fault, all your fault. You, you summoned the Kybi, you forced this decision on me-' Yes-he did. Now that he failed he wished to have Naruto to do it for him. Never, not ever. Not as long as he lived. Not his Naruto, his-

'I am not Madara, you idiot.' the man growled abruptly ' Do you have any idea how he looks like? No? Then stop calling me by that man's name!' Minato was stunned silent, was he actually still denying it? The man drew a sharp breathe and hung his head, his fingers tightened around Minato's should and he suppressed a wince, there was quiet and all that was heard was a soft breathing, 'It's must in the genetics',' the man mumbled softly 'They're all idiots' Minato really, really felt like gutting the manipulative bastard. He really did think Minato was stupid.

'I will never give you Naruto' Minato sneered. The man turned his inky depths to his, his anger burned black with fury, his lips taunt to a thin white line.

'Do you understand what your saying' he withdrew and stood two feet from the bed. Steadily regarding Minato with cold unreadable eyes. 'Do you truly understand the loneliness and pure cruelty you would be exposing him to?', again the sweet promise for salvation. The dark shadows seemed to stretch over pale skin and a wicked glem shone in his eye 'That , that would make him hate you all the more, Hokage. Without his father's attention, who do you think he would blame. Or will you not tell him why he is hated or feared. Would that make it easier for you, make you feel less guiltier, perhaps?' the man smirked, his demeanour cruel.

'And you would have me send my own child to slavery, willingly. No, that. That would be cruel.' Minato spat.

'You have no choice, Hokage. You owe me a debt' the man stated with forbidden eyes, coldly warning him of the danger and his own venerablebilty. Minato 's lips curled in contempt, so this is what he wanted. He wanted Minato's consent. The consent of a father to take his son and rob him of childhood.

'Never,' he hissed, 'Never. Over my dead body' Minato dearly wished to spit at his feet, or at least throw something lethal. He would never sell his child, not for his life.

'This is a matter of your life.' the man mercilessly spat 'Your life began the contract, mine relies on your debt. To deny me your debt would kill you and I would take him, no matter the circumstances.' the man turned away and faced the wall, as if it could give him what he wanted. As if the lies and honey combed words word sweeten the betrayal. 'This is a matter for the Death Gods,' the man stated softly, deceitfully sincerely 'I have no influence over it's content. I could not change the substance of your seal, only the sacrifice. Will you overturn all I risked, for some petty ,mislead righteousness' the man pressed both hands against the wall and leaned forward, his head limp as it hung in misleading defeat. 'Naruto would be far happier in my care than yours. I know this and so do you.' his tone steel but his voice enticing 'You are still a child yourself, can you be a father? You do not know yourself, soon you too will fear your own child. Hate him and hate yourself for it' the man paused 'Let me take him,' a soft voice, almost beseechingly.

Minato laid with even more questions pounding his mind, later he would recall this day, but for now he had a choice. And his heart was decided ,'No' he would never forgive himself for not being anything less than a father to Naruto. Even if it resulted to his own death, he would never give him up, to no one. The man turned to him , his eyes as hard as flint.

'No? So you will die before I leave this room and I will take him anyway.' it was impersonal, a detached , emotionless tone and it promised death.

'He is my son' Minato muttered eyes fixed on something beyond the room 'Perhaps he may be happier with you, but I love him to dearly to let him go' Minato cast his eyes down, would he really be happier with this stranger, the man who demised the downfall of his home. 'And I very much doubt anything you say. At least here, he will be safe' silence greeted his reason, the man sighed.

'I would return him, when he turned older. Is that not enough'

Minato shook his head 'I want his love, and I want him,' he turned his eyes to the man inky black depths, unreadable, emotionless and cold 'Would you take my son away from me' Minato questioned the stone made man, would you take him from me, he asked silently.

'Would you beg for it?' the man replied. Minato stiffened, then nodded. He would grovel if need be, it was clear who held the cards. The man turned away and ran a hand through his coal static locks, he walked about the room, pacing a crease marrowing his forehead.

'Est ponal ca ne donm nol, ca-fe ,ca-se' he whispered finally, he turned to the Minato 'I revoke the debt I called' he translated. Minato nodded with relief. He had time, all he needed was time.

The man scowled 'Sleep, I will wake you if need be. But I will not leave until I see him' Minato tried to protest, he didn't want the bastard anywhere near Naruto, but the man waved a hand across his eyes and they closed instantly. Tired eyes watched the younger one, 'What am I doing' he muttered, he drew a shuddering breathe and sat on the chair once more. 'He reminds me so much of him….'


	2. Chapter 2

'_Katrina' Minato reasoned, eyeing the strange object that was distinctively feminine 'What if it isn't a girl' Katrina lifted her eyes to his in bewilderment, her fingers holding the adorable pink toy in her hands creamy hands._

'_But it's a girl' she replied, Minato sighed with exasperation._

'_I know, but what if it isn't.' he questioned carefully_

'_It is a girl' Katrina insisted _

'_Yes, but there is a 50% probability that, well- it might be a boy' Silence greeted his words. _

'_It's a girl Minato' she stated_

'_Hai, hai' he muttered, apologising mentally to his unborn son, if it was a boy. Katrina sure was stubborn._

* * *

Minato woke with a slap. The impact woke him instantly from the shock and he his eyes flew open in alarm. The dark man stared indifferently at him, his inky mused hair framing a pale complexion and dark shadowed eyes, that spelled black depths. 'Yes' Minato questioned testily, he had been woken in many brutal methods, curtsey of Katrina, none had which fazed him. But being woken by a stranger, a dangerous stranger with insanity issues, who responsible for Kohana's attack, who had threatened to steal his son and later threatened to kill him if he could not- yes, they had a lot of bad blood. A lot of which Minato was tempted to spill if this man did not step back right now and stop staring. The fact he had been sleeping defenceless in the presence of this man, did him no good. 'Yes' he repeated, daring the man to just try to do something. He will rip his throat out, he would puncture the man's-

The man's lips twitched in amusement , but his eyes rose to the challenge and he mockingly poked a visual bruise on Minato's arm. Minato bite his lip, and tried to control his much desired impulse.

'There are two Abud stationed at your door and seem quite agitated,' the man intoned. Minato twitched in irritation, he had slapped him- because he was worried that he would be imprisoned again? Had Minato ever implied, that he had cared for this man's well being? Quite the contrary, he wanted to torture his man to the brink of unconsciousness, painfully as possible. His disgust must have shown , for the man's eye brow raised in silent annoyance.

'I may be mistaken ,but I was under the impression that the ABUD was solely under the Hokage. And if the Hokage was unable to give orders, then the duty would fall to the council.' the man paused, his lips a grim and hard line 'Now, I repeat, the ABUD, who have been ordered to guard your room are agitated.' Minato blinked, his mind quicken, drawing the inevitable conclusion as his heart jerked in fear. He needed to straighten this out quickly, or things may get bloody. Where the hell was Jiraya, he needed him-no ,he better get Naruto out, if worst comes to the worst.

Minato heaved himself upright and warily eyed the man in front of him. He probably was going to enjoy Kohana disintegrating into chaos, already weakened by the Kybii's attack, without law and order, anything could topple the instable foundations they now rested on. Minato stared at the man suspiciously , pondering the implication's of the man warning him and his hand in he chaos that may result. 'I see, now what would that mean' Minato quietly tested.

'It would mean,' the man sneered 'that your beloved council ,seemed to have gained quite a totalitarian taste in your absence, of-' the man pressed a harsh finger on Minato's rib bandage , Minato hissed in pain.' -not even two days' the man withdrew slightly and yanked Minato arm and shoved him to his feet 'Makes me wonder if Kybii was really necessary , to fall Kohana' the man provoked bluntly, his eyes cold and assessing. Minato growled as he jerked his arm back and bared his teeth at the man. 'Makes me wonder of Naruto's fate' the man sneered as Minato struggled to find his footing.

Minato flinched, but held his faith steady.' How do you know his name' Minato asked carefully, was there really a spy in Kohana. He knew it was possible, but he had never wanted to think it true. It would mean that it was someone close to him and Minato cherished all his people, it would hurt. But how else would he know Naruto's chosen name- just give me an excuse, he thought unknowingly.

Inky black eyes pinned him under intense compression, as if he was drowning under the weight, the judgement of this man. 'You told me' he replied shortly 'I fail to see how it matters anyway.' he responded dully, as if it had no significance at all. And in the light of the crisis, Minato supposed it must not, but it did to him. Told him? Only Jiraya and Katrina had known of Naruto's name, had he called his name aloud before? He could not remember, if he had not, then it would mean Madara had planned it all, even to this very step he was going to take. Should he stop this, Minato wondered, what would it led to if he did. What was this man planning. Was it really Naruto he was after, or something else? Minato stiffened his shoulders, if he didn't act ,all would be lost anyway, he had to act.

The man watched him through veiled disinterested eyes, but Minato could glimpse the glint of sharpness. It angered him to no end.

'If you have finished moping, then-' the man paused , then glanced over his shoulder through hooded eyes. ' that is very helpful' he murmured. Minato followed his gaze and looked at the close door, only to have it flung open. Jiraya charged into the room, white hair flying as he located Minato gripped him with strong fingers.

'Quick, council meeting, need you there. You-' Jiraya hastily bundled Minato up and swung towards the dark man '-get out of here.' and with that, Jiraya transported a astonished Minato and him with a cloud of white. The ebony hair fall over the face of one dark man's face, wrapped a black cloak tighter around his slight form. If they think he would leave, then they were dearly mistaken. He could track them, even without the tracking device he had placed on the Hokage while he slept. Any way, he had little fondness for the council, it would be amusing.

* * *

Minato landed on his feet and he immediately flung the blankets away with a grimace. If he walked in there with that, they would demean him even further, if was bad enough walking in a hospital gown with nothing on underneath, and through he was no longer light-headed ,he still was weak in a council where strength mattered. Jiraya laid a comforting hand on his shoulder and pressed him forward, it was even more of a shame that he hadn't gotten rid of the old council as soon as he could. Now he had to deal with a council that looked down at him as a inexperienced youth, with too much power and little sense. Not only that, but he was unsure where he stood and what lie ahead, he hadn't even sorted out that dark man. There was so many factors and possibilities, was he suppose to make a decision with only half the information, that would be dangerous.

Minato stepped into the open room and studied the people present, the head's of each notable family were there as well as other reputated ninja's ,including five eldest of the council and the thirds' team mates and Danzo. Now, that was interesting. What an interesting council meeting, the majority weren't even part of the council, that gave Minato a clear advantage. Thank you ,Jiraya. The level of discussion hushed as Minato stepped forward, his head held straight and his eyes sharp and focused, as he held himself without hesitation or weakness. Yes he looked ridiculous, but he was Hokage ,damn it. He strolled easily to the centre head chair and tore the black cloth from it, placed in mock respect for his apparent death. Then sat firmly upon it and faced the astonished group.' Good afternoon,' he greeted them cheerfully, a careful eye met everyone's face and he quickly drew his defence and opposition in one sweep. Most of met his yes head on but other flickered slightly in indecision, he noted the thirds absence with regret but nodded at Jiarya figure by the window. Jiraya wasn't one for politics, but his student clearly was. It was all a gamble of cards really.

'It relief's me that we have not lost the very men who support the foundation's of Kohana. In time's of crisis such as these, I know I can rely on you to hold our village together. I am very fortunate to have the advise and council of such brave people. People of Kohana and I am proud to call myself as one. We have faced a terror, that no man should have faced. We survived ,only because of the man who willingly laid down their lives to protect Kohona, our home ' Minato paused and silently reminded them, who else laid his life willingly for them. What he was willing to sacrifice 'We have survived, but now we face another threat. We will survive this, as we have survived Kybii, for we have emerged triumph and we will not be defeated now. Not light of our survival, not in the aftermath of our feat' Minato carefully spun words that weaken and swayed the assembly that favoured strength and survival.

'We have been weakened militarily and therefore diplomatically-' Mianto quickly drew out defence lines and schemes that hardly allowed others to divulge into other topics, smoothly manipulating and coaxing others to follow his lead with charming smiles and confident words, until all but the council and a few nodded feverishly in consent. Minato drew the advise of the experienced and skilfully drew a better strategy with the advise of the seniors. It was a light hearted air, as most were sincere about Minato's recoverary and supported him. It was only when Minato, with a promise to draw up these plans and present the improvements later, that the old council took advantage.

'umn-Hokage. We have yet to discuss the issue of the host or the identity of that man. It has already be decided to train the boy as soon as possible. It would also be wise to isolate him in a more secure location until he is more stable. The man is also a threat to our unstable position, we cannot afford his presence' Minato froze, host, already discussed, Minato could read beneath the lines. They wanted to train him did they? Naruto would never by used , never coerced into anything. Not as long as he lived.

'That boy is my son, Danzo.' there was a silence that rang of astonishment and disbelieve, obviously someone was keeping them well out of the loop. Not just them but everyone, the ABUD seem to under impression that he was dead, and it all led a paper trail to the council.

'It is my legal responsibility, I will care for him' Minato replied evenly.

'Hokage- he is unstable in his current state therefore he is a hazard we cannot have, it would be safer to secure him elsewhere-'

'As his father, I don't appreciate being informed how to handle my son. As I said, he is my responsibility, I will care for him.' Minato pinned the man under icy eyes, he would gladly stuff a knife down his throat to shut the old man up. He was going to be difficult, he could sense that even now.

'He is Kohana's responsibility. It is clear that you are too involved to take an impersonal choice that will befit Kohana.' the old man stated

'He belongs to Kohana not owned by it.' Minato firmly rectified

'Yes he belongs to Kohana and he be of far better use if we train him' the old man continued undaunted

'My son will train when he is ready, no later than any of any other child and no sooner' Minato vowed, 'You forget who sealed Kybii , if I say he is stable then he is stable. If you try to mess with my seal, it may lead to dire consequences.' Minato declared with a icy touch.

'With his power we will be a far superior nation, stronger than any other. We need his strength to guard Kohana, it would be folly to not take advantage.' Dazou announced ,his mind no doubt, perfecting his scheme to modify Naruto to a perfect little lapdog.

Minato shook his head 'I will not allow it' they were fools if they thought they could test him on this.

'Better, as it concerns Kohana's safety ,is it not fitting to vote upon it,' the elder man questioned ,he spread his hands and appealed to his fellow people, in gesture that both scorned Minato and gratified the assembly. Minato stood unyieldingly, his azure eyes caught every man's and women's in the meeting, blazing his anger ,his scorn for throes who recklessly supported Dazou.

'And why do you take my decision from me. As your Hokage, do you have so little faith in my decisions. Why then do you follow me if I am unworthy of your trust. I, I have proven, far beyond any other Hokage of my love for this village. I have given my son and my life. Yet, when I return to you, miraculously still alive. I find my people wish to toy with my son's life. The very people I left to care for him. Would any parent give their son or daughter give their child sparingly. No. Yet you wish to sell mine, children are not weapons of the future. They are a new generation that will rise and carry our spirit with them. And mine will burn the brightest. As a father, I have the right to raise my son and I will raise him to love Kohana, not condemn it. As you would have caused him do ' Minato cursed his lack of insight, not think beyond tomorrow? That was utterly selfish thought, the world hadn't stopped at his death even if his heart had, what would have happened to Naruto if he had died. Made a into a shiny little magic trick that barked for the council. How naïve-

'If you respect me, then honour my sacrifice. Either way, I will not give my son to some bloodthirsty tyrant.' Minato stood steadily to his feet, ignoring the cry of his limbs and straightened his back. 'As people of Kohana, I expect you to understand my decision as a father .Because in the end ,every man and women here is either a mother ,daughter, son or father' he walked towards the door, as far as he was concerned , the meeting was over. Unresolved or not.

'And what of that man' a gruffer voice intercepted. Minato paused, he honesty didn't care for this man's well being, but he held a tie to Naruto. A dangerous one that would affect Naruto, if that man had cause to harm him. Especially in the hands of the council or others. So it was not in his interest to hand him over to be tortured .But if they simply killed him, then it would ease Minato, sadly Minato was not deluded in their approach. They squeezed every drop of information from dying man and through Minato was impressed by Madara's pain resistance, he could not risk him spilling anything the council may or may not take advantage of. But it was in the best interest of the village to comprehend Madara, was it not? He was a threat to Kohana, no, he was a threat if he stole Naruto. Minato would never allow that. For now, it would be best to keep an eye on him.

'That man saved my life, is that not prove in itself' Minato answered warily.

'Understand, we do not question your loyalty or even your title, it is the peril in which you gamble at. If you are mistaken, if you falter then we risk everything. Such a steep call for a man as inexperienced as you, rather it is a question if you can bear it to the end.' Minato turned his head and met white eyes , high words for a man not older than himself 'He is my son, I will always bear his burden, to the very end' Minato breathed , then turned and left.

* * *

Minato breathed deeply when he reached open air. The cool breeze pricked goose bumps onto Minato's skin, and he shivered slightly under the gentle sun, misted by white haze in the sky. It seemed like any other day, just another normal day, alive and pulsing with movement and noise. Minato stepped forward, unhappily aware of his lack of footwear, and easily joined the thong that moved the crowd. Everyone was either rushing and madly gibbering over some wild and fanciful tale, but some were more subdued, related to the fallen Minato suspected, and his heart reached for them. It was painful to die but even harder to cope alive. He was only thankful he had managed to stop Kybii before it reached their village, it would have been far bloodier if it had-

'That was well done.' a low timber voice spoke quietly. Minato froze and slowly turned his head to his left. Inky black hair framing dark shadowed eyes greeted him. The man stood there indifferent and watched the people walk unaware of his presence.

'How did you find me,' Minato asked slowly, how long have you been following me, he deliberated in his head. The man tilted his head to Minato his eyes slid directly to his and studied him, through calculating eyes.

'When do you think' he replied to the unspoken question. Minato hissed in anger, so he had followed him from the beginning. How on god's green earth had he managed to sneak into that guarded territory, unnoticed by experienced ninja's that talked there. How could he have not noticed. As if his position wasn't such a risk already, Minato dearly wished to throw him to the dogs right then. Minato briskly turned away and strolled down the road, hoping to lose him in the crowd, through it was doubtful. He couldn't find Naruto now, not with this manic bloodhound-so he changed his destination towards home, he hoped Katrina would know how to deal with this prick. Cos he really couldn't.

The dark man was not discourage by the crowds and lazily slipped through and out of the crowds like a electric eel, hands shoved his pockets as he strolled through like an angstic teenager. Minato paused at the thought, surely Madara was not so childish that he was pouting. Minato glanced at the man's face that was half covered in black hair, the man returned his stare with indifference, no, that was impossible. This man was older then Minato's great-grandfather. It was like a 80yr old man giving the puppy eyes for candy. Minato shook his head at the weird thought and continue his path, the dark man hot on his trail.

It was 20 minutes walk to Minato's house and Minato sighed as he passed through the neatly kept gate. They had offered the Hokage's house when he had first gained the Hokage title, but Katrina had been stubborn and ordered Minato to get a proper house. 'One that had not been lived in by old man' was her words, so they had and Katrina brought a simple house with a neat front garden that led to a snug two bedroom house. It was small, but oddly just right for a growing family, similar to his own when he was still a child. Minato stepped into their cobbled path that led to their door and felt the ease settle over his shoulders. Until he remembered his unwelcome guest, Minato turned to face him 'Are you going to follow me everywhere,' he growled lowly , he should be the one that was stalked ,not him. Just exactly who was the one in charge here?

'If the question you are asking is, am I going to follow you in, then yes.' the man replied carelessly and strolled to the front door and rung. Minato hissed darkly under his breathe and crouched by the flowerpots to retrieve a spare key. If they waited for Katrina to wake up, then they would be here all night. Minato turned the key and shoved open the door in frustration, only it smacked right into Jiraya face. The man yelped and clutched his broken nose. Minato blinked in shock before bent over his sensei trying to move his hands so he could get a better look at the damage. The dark man spared a disinterested look at the duel couple before he walked right in and studied his surroundings with a critical eye. It was a humble domain, homely with lived in feel.

'Sensei, just press it while I get some tissue. 'Minato ordered, he darted down the corridor to the left and disappeared, the dark man refrained from giving a disgusted look at the failing man on the pouch floor and walked into the main living room. It was painted blue, with dark green couches with light blue cushions and a ash-wooden floorboards ,a glass table at the centre. It was clear open room but frayed in some places, that spoke of time and wear.

'Please don't bleed over the floor, Katrina will hurt me.' Minato begged the older man. It was the silence and thickness of the air that drew him back to the entrance hall, the man was finally silent, through his nose still bleed, his eyes were firmly fixed on Minato, as he deftly cleaned the soiled floors his back turned to old man. He had only to meet the weary eyes of the white haired man, overhead to understand. He had always wondered where Naruto's mother was, it seemed Naruto was truly an orphan. The white-haired man turned away and heaved himself to his feet heavily 'Come on kiddo' he muttered quietly.

Minato straightened up and quickly disposed of the bloody cloth, 'Oh yes Jiraya, why are you in my house. I thought you were going to clean up my disgraceful mess,' Minato sighed and rubbed his face 'I simply cannot belief that they had the atrocity to try and steal my child. I cannot understand the cruelty- '

'They was a deliberation of killing Naruto, it is hardly not unexpected Minato' Jiraya stated grimly 'the talk of training him was afar better prospect. You would have to thank Danzo for that, he was the only one that strongly opposed Naruto's death and the only person that kept the debate long enough for you to recover' Minato jerked in shock, kill him? Dear god, he would kiss the man's feet next time he saw him. Kill Naruto? How had they even conceived that idea? His son…

'I was looking for you, I thought you wanted to see him after he rescued that guy' Jiraya jerked a thumb to the inky black haired man, then frowned 'I thought I told you to get out of here.' he told the man. 'What are you doing here' the dark man turned to Jiraya and lifted an eyebrow. 'Did you now, I can't say I remember.' Jiraya's frown deepened and he crossed his arms and stared down at the man from his superior height, the dark man glanced at Minato with questioning scorn but met the Jiraya's eyes head on. 'Who are you?' the dark man questioned dully, Jiraya chocked

'You don't know me?' he asked in disbelieve

'Would I ask if I did' the man replied indifferently, all he had gathered was that this old man's name was Jiriya and he was the Hokage's sensei. And that the Hokage's name was Minato.

'I'm the legendary frog hermit, of the three Saddin' Jiraya proclaimed 'I'm known throughout the land'

Ebony hair fall on dented brow as he thought 'Saddin…. the other person with Orchimaru?' the dark man inquired. A cold spark flickered in his dark depths.

Minato bit his lip and Jiraya froze, but the man was unaffected by the reactions of both man and patiently waited for an answer with a cold unwavering eye '…..yes. You could say that' Jiraya muttered after a moment's pause and turned to Minato and Minato nodded in silent agreement. Yes- It would have been better to have left the man to Anbu torture.

'What's your name?' Jiraya questioned gruffly , the man turned to him and paused.

'Sai' he replied shortly, Jiraya rolled his eyes at the obvious lie, he could have at least made an effort. Minato drew a strained breathe quietly, but it too was obvious in the silence that ensured.

'Do you have a problem with my name.;' the man, Sai, questioned lightly

'Yes,' Minato replied darkly, 'I would much prefer to call you Madara Uchiha' Jiraya raised his eyebrow at his previous student in surprise then looked at the apparent dead man. He certainly looked like an Uchiha, dark hair with dark eyes and pale skin, but he look sickly, drawn unlike an other Unchia that he had seen, lacking the pride and arrogance he knew well. He looked decidedly fragile and young, with a clock wrapped tightly around his frame, as if to ward the world away. Quite simply, he looked lost.

'Unfortunately, it is my name and I would prefer not to be called by that coward's name' the man intoned steely with a threat of violence underlying his indifference.

' I had thought you would be proud of your name, not to worry, not many people know of your cowardy nature' Minato goaled. Jiraya's eyes widen, did Minato just childishly taunt someone. Calm and collected Minato?

'Are you really that idiotic-'

'Aaahh-'

A soft wail cut through the squabble, both young man immediately focussed to the stairs, Minato slowly turned his head to Jiryra with frustration and uncertainty in his eyes 'You brought him here?' Jiraya nodded, it had been the reason why he had been searching for Minato after all. 'Why did you bring him?' Minato muttered ,more to himself than anyone. Jiraya must have known the appalling lack of wards, that Minato had yet to set them up, and he promised he would. Minato furiously tried to think of some way to remove Madara, without him being suspicious only to hear the clank of footsteps upon his stairs. Damn, he tugged a confused Jiraya up wards to stairs and leaped them three at a time only to see Madara open the bedroom door that Katrine and him, had promised each other would be Naruto's.

It had been pained orange, simply because they could not agree whether to paint it yellow or red, the cot however was deep red and the shelves were a lighter bright red. Minato had a musical hanger above the cot, which twirled of fish bisciuts and silver coins, Katrina had made it and Minato had not commented. Stuffed toys such as girrafs and lions, even a tomato pushie lined the wall and by the window stood a golden chest ,with Naruto labelling the lid. There was also a oval orange rug in the centre of the room where a plain wooden rocking chair rocked.

The dark man stood still at the doorframe, his eyes unreadable as he fixed his sight on a white bundle that whined weakly, as he was suddenly conscious of himself. Minato ignored the man and shoved him out of his way as he took three large steps to Sadmine and Naruto.

'Ahh, there you are. I was starting to question Jiraya's skills' the old man teased with a smile 'And I see you brought your young friend with you' he stopped rocking and set the milk bottle on the toy box beside him. 'He's got a temper this one, glared at me when I wasn't fast enough to change him. No respect for old man like me, youths' he shook his head in humour and looked at a fidgeting Minato, as he rubbed his fingers together as if uncertain about something. He glanced at Madara then back at Naruto. He really wanted to check the seal, but not plain in sight of Madara, that was just asking for trouble. He dug his nail into his palm and looked at his son, damning himself for those lack of wards and circumstances that resulted to this essential moment.

'Don't you want to hold him' Sadiame asked gently, he raised a squirming baby to Minato, who automatically took him, awkwardly shoferling Naruto with a note of panic in his eyes. Minato breathed shallowly, as if trying not to scare the young child that he held with the awardness of a new born foal. Jiraya gaffed softly at the sight, and Sadamine with a amused smile , slowly corrected Minato's hold, till Naruto was safely tucked away in the confines of his arm. Minato stood there biting his tongue, unsure what was expected of him then experimentally irregularly bumped his arms to and fro, a sensation that obviously didn't agree with Naruto. Milky white liquid spilled from his mouth and Minato gaped to stunned to protest. What did that mean, was it a sign, bad omen. A second pair of arms eased Naruto from him, and Minato hardly protested. He stated at the floor, trying to gather his thoughts , what he did wrong, was he a bad father, did this mean he was unqualified to raise Naruto.

'Hmmm, I do believe he likes you.' Sadmine marvelled, Minato glanced up and jotted as he realised that Madara now held Naruto, gently rocking him to and fro like an experienced father. Minato struggled with his thoughts at the picture it presented, would Naruto have been happier with this man, someone who actually seemed experienced ,rather than a faulty merchandise like him. No, he was Naruto's father, he could do this. Love had to count for something in raising a child. Stop trying to run, he scolded himself and stepped forward, thinking of ways to steal Naruto back. Someone had cleaned the mess on Naruto's mouth and great blue azure eyes peeked curiously around him, his hand languidly moving. The blonde puffs of hair sparkled like it was weaved from gold and a pink tongue darted out and licked his tongue, a small button nose that curved flawlessly and pink kissed cheeks that seemed to dust redder as the seconds passed. He really was a cute child, all small and dainty.

'He's hungry ' a voice said over head. Minato glanced at Madara in question ,the man met his with a look of amusement.

'He's licking his lips and looking extremely annoyed' the man dilivled, Minato glanced back down at Naruto, a small pink tongue indeed was poking out of the confines of his mouth.

'But he's not crying?' Minato replied in confusion, he had read something in preparation. Anyway, why were they bottle-feeding him, Katrina wanted him breast fed.

'He will soon if we don't feed him' Sadima confirmed as he grabbed the half empty bottle on the toy box, checked the temputure then handed to Madara. Madara teased the bottle on Naruto's lips, not unlike Sadamie had only moments before and Naruto responded eagerly. Madara rocked him softly then sat squarely upon the floor, much to everyone's surprise, but Madara, ignored them as he softly rocked the baby in his arms. A happily sucking baby in his bony arms. Minato glanced at Jiraya in uncertainty, the old man chuckled, 'Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it soon,' the old man confined 'And you've got a advantage,' Jiraya nodded to the rocking man on the floor' Stick him for nanny duty' Jiraya mouthed silently. Minato narrowed his yes and glared at Madara, he really hated this man.

Sdamiane patted his arm and met his eyes in assurance 'Don't fret, Minato. It's normal to doubt yourself right now. I know I certainly did but it all turned out alright, and I never once regretted it.' Minato sighed, it seemed all this time he was waiting for someone to confirm his doubts and release them. Of course it would turn out alright, things always did. Minato quietly thanked his old mentor and knelt towards Naruto. Azure eyes focused solely at Madara, blinking every two seconds, Minato stroked a tiny hand and fingers immediately sought his and clutched his in a strong grip. Minato gasped in delight and looked at Madara, in astonishment, Madara quirked his lips and looked down at Naruto.

'He's quite temperamental' the low voice muttered, Minato nodded,

'A strong grip too, he's going to be a stubborn one ' Minato grinned at the thought

'One that love's all too much, ' the man muttered 'He'll never let go' Minato looked a the man with a frown. Love to much? what on earth was this man taking. But right now, he couldn't care less, not with his son looking at him with those great azure blue eyes. It was moment that didn't last long enough, and quickly broken by a heavy hand on his shoulder.

'Come on kid, there's something you need to know' Minato turned to a determined Jiraya, his brow heavy in the frown he wore and his shoulders sagged slightly. 'What?' he straightened up, what could possibly gone wrong ,Sadaime turned questionably but followed as Jirya gripped a firm hand on his shoulder and led him out into the landing and into the spare bedroom.

Sdamaine closed the door quietly behind him and held his hands tiredly behind his back. Jiraya stood there uneasily, avoiding the others eyes, Minato twitched , did they realise that they had left Naruto with a potential psychopath. Mianto took a step forward, determined to get to Naruto quickly, before the man decided to jump out the window and flew to the horizon with his son.

'Wait,' Jiraya started, only to stammered to silence. Sadaine took one look at his old student and glanced questionable at Minato.

'What do you remember of the night when Kybii attacked,' Jiraya asked heavily. Minato frowned, why did it matter know, he had made his choice and he was going to live with it. Yes,he could have waited , but in his eyes ,he should have acted sooner. There were so many who lost their life's, lives that weighed heavily on Minato when he thought of it. But realistically, he knew he couldn't save everyone, but he hoped-

'She died,' a strained voice broke, Minato meet Jiraya 's tired eyes. Jiraya sighed warily and walked to the open window, 'I'm sorry kid, I thought you knew' he jumped out and landed heavily below. Minato blinked and turned to Sad mina, the old man looked back with a pinch upon his brow.

'Who died?' Minato question worriedly, had a civilian died after all. Sadimanine studied Minato with a old wary eye, a spark of comprehension filled his tired eyes and he clutched his hands behind his back in defeat 'You will know when your ready, Minato. I think you should take a few days off. Till then-' the man shook his head 'I'll let myself out' and the old man walked to the door and left.

Minato stood there for a moment and deliberated at the secretive behaviour the older man but dismissed it, it can wait. For now, he had to rescue his child from inexperienced kidnapper. Minato quickly flash stepped to Naruto's door and burst into the room, praying his son was still there.

Sai, as he claimed to be named, had put Naruto in his crib and was rocking it, humming something indistinguishable. Minato stepped closer wary, studing the man through suspicious eyes. Then quickly pricked the man's skin, just to make sure they were really there. A small blood drop swelled. The man turned to Minato, a small twitch in his jaw betraying his indifference, Minato glared back, daring him to say anything. A soft breathe from Naruto quickly gained both man's attention, they glanced down and Minato stood awed by the tiny creature, breathing so gently to the rise and fall of his chest.

'It is obvious that you do not trust me.' the man broke the silence 'Despite your carelessness around me' Minato refused to turn his head to acknowledge the man but he sneered at the comment. He hadn't been careless just yet. Madara, made a quiet huff of breathe that fell softly.

'No. Then you regularly visit tortured man whom you accuse of being Madara in an obvious weakened state with no support, you sleep in said accused person presence, you let him into your home and then leave him in reach of your unprotected son. That is careless Minato, extremely careless' the man muttered sarcastically. Minato sorely wanted to bash the man head against something hard. Why hadn't he thought of that. Okay, that had been foolish, but not as irritating as the man calling him by his first name. What right had he to that. Minato looked at his son, his sweet venerable child ,he really shouldn't have let the man in let alone left him alone with Naruto. Strange how he wasn't trying to stab the man that rocked his child right then but Minato reasoned that he could handle him, even if he tried anything.

'It is also clear to me that sooner rather than later you will have ABUD trail me and no doubt try to incapitate me to any given time.' Minato tried not to react to that, the thought had crossed his mind a few hours ago, but best not let the victim be aware of that. It was a given, he told him he wouldn't let him live, one way or the other, it didn't matter.

'So, it appears I have choice. I can leave or I can stay. Do not be mistaken, you have no influence over my choice nor can you stop me either way, however it would inconvenient to be chased be Abud. Not to mention the number of theft may rise with me being here, hunted. So I am offering a pact.' Minato finally dragged his eyes away from Naruto and met the inky deaths of the man's.

'A blood pact, one that cannot be broken' the man elaborated .The sound of silence rang the room, a pact, a blood pact ,not only that, but one that tied one's life. Did this man enjoy playing with hands of death. But what did he care, it wasn't his life after all, and it would ideally simplify the equation in which Minato found himself in. If it guarantee Naruto's safety and the safety of Kohana, then Minato was more than happy. Minato turned away and nodded.

'Follow me' a promise was not enough, the deed had to be done as swiftly as possible. Minato tilted to the open door and Madara left with one final glance at the sleeping child. Minato eyes narrowed and he swiftly followed and closed the door quietly behind them. Madara looked at him through hooded eyes which Minato returned with a suspicious glint and led him downstairs through the entrance hallway and into small room with a desk.

* * *

It was neatly stacked, with books and scrolls lining the walls, a comfortable armchair in the far corner and the window over shadowing a empty chair and a pile of books on the desk. Minato turned to one of the cupboards underneath one the shelves and drew a ink bottle and a few scrap paper. He set them on the desk before skimming his bookshelf, tapping his mouth in impatience. A light finger run across the spine until it rested upon a dark leather bind book, Minato quickly drew the book and set it upon the desk and gestured for the man to step forward. Minato deftly flicked to a page and scrutinised it, damn, he needed to implement the trust seal as well, Minato stepped back and quickly grabbed a thinner black book ,then paused and grabbed two more ,one situated to the far left and another on the bottom shelf. He might need them later, and with practiced ease of a scholar , he arranged the books with ease and set it up on the desk. Drew a fresh piece of parchment and set about drawing the basic skeleton with coal black ink and a traditional brush.

'What do you know of the art of Seals' Minato asked with quiet curiosity, he had never yet met someone who could divulge his seal let alone temper with it. It was even more devastating for Minato as he had keyed his chakra specifically, as so it would only ever respond to him But Madara wasn't your average citizen, Minato wouldn't be surprised if the man had gained a master in it. Madara looked out of the window , his eyes flicked to the well preserved books to the wet black lines Minato drew with precise lines.

'Nothing' the man monotoned in a flat note

'Nothing' Minato repeated

'But the basic's.' the man ended after a pause. Minato eyed the veracity character for truth and swiftly added it to the frame. Nothing? Was he trying to fool a two year old. It was nothing if nothing meant breaking Minato's seals, then it was nothing. That did not mean nothing- in any sense or dimension. Minato focused solely on his art, as frustrating as it was, he needed to concentrate. The draft was staring to form a structure, and Minato delicately balanced the two opposing forces such that it ran parallel rather than to colloid. Minato thumbed a character from the book, checking himself, analysing the drawbacks ,the reaction limit and it's asset for his purpose before he sketched it in -with a deadly precision and accuracy. The art itself wasn't hard par say, it merely needed knowledge and experience, it was a game of logic and chemistry. Where many people failed was the understanding the principle, hence forth resulting to erratic seals. Minato always played ball with his strength and it so happened logic and plain common sense was his fort ,and he used that to his advantage. It did help he had a natural flair to understand and a thirst to experiment. Minato jotted the last line and scrutinised it with a unfailing eye, in his mind dismissing other solution and routes he might have taken. Overall it was a well balanced and effective seal, one that suited his purposes perfectly, Minato nodded his approval. It would do. A shadow crossed the design as Madara tugged the parchment from his fingers, Minato held check of his tightening fingers, while Madara passively glanced at it quickly.

'Looks complicated' he noted

'Does it' Minato muttered sceptically as he slid the parchment form his hand. He opened a draw from his desk and drew out another ink bottle, laced with chakra induced qualities and motioned for Madara to step forward.

'Do you have any preferences' Minato asked, purely out of politeness. He was going to stick it on Madara's wrist, directly upon his veins so when the bastard betrayed them, he would have no longer than 40 painful seconds to die.

'No' Madara murmured. Good, Minato replied mentally and he held out his hand with a steady blue gaze. Madara held out a pale skeletory fingers.

'However I do have a request,' Madara intoned .

'It's too late for you to lay conditions, Madara' Minato injected swiflty. 'Accept this or not, you know the consequences' There was no way he would yield to this man's demands. It was he that held the cards, not Madara. The man blinked and a glint of expiration sparked in his coal-black eyes.

'Not very hospitable ,are you' the man stated with a certain apathy

'You aren't a guest' Minato replied 'I have not forgotten so I suggest you don't' he growled. Madara lifted his eyes to locked with azure blue, and understood instantly. Unearthed in those causally words lay buried a chest of suspicion and distrust. Minato will never forget who he was, that it was this man who nearly stole his child , this man who could have destroyed all he loved, this man who he owed his life and his gratitude all in which he despised him even more for.

'You don't forgive ' Madara toned solemnly.

Minato frowned at the unexpected turn, 'I don't believe you are repenting.' Minato straightened and closed the open pages of a book and set it upon the pile. 'No, I don't forgive' he returned with unexpected honesty.

'I see, ' the man drew a jagged breathe and sighed 'trust is so fragile, especially when we put faith in the ones we should love. But it only leads to betrayal and in tragedy it ends' The inky black depths focused on Minato's ' Forgiveness, such a small thing yet it can hold a man by his pulsing heart and squeeze' Madara blinked and turned to the bookshelf and flicked his eyes over the covers 'It is not your forgiveness I seek Minato' he ended. 'Rather a means of acceptance. I never claimed I do this for nothing but understand I have my reasons.'

Minato breathed slowly 'Read poetry much' he muttered with irk. Madara glance at him, a glint of amusement, that Minato had already identified as a equivalent to a laugh.

'So and so' he replied

'Misfortune and death no doubt' Minato commented 'You tend to sing of woe, quite poetically' Madara lifted an eyebrow in a silent convening of annoyance.

'Yes, I suppose I must appear quite mad' he muttered sarcastically. Minato lips thinned, he had no idea. 'However, my request.' Madara drew a worn parcel from the folds of his ragged cloak and laid it down upon the desk, nudging it towards Minato. Minato eyed the dirty cloth with caution , but with a glance at Madara he slowly unwrapped the cloth to revel a old dagger. It wasn't particularly distinctive, but the unusual blunt edge and dried blood mixed with coppery rust, with the old smell of age.

'It should not effect the design of your seal' Madara pointed dryly. Minato drew a quick breath as realisation of what this man intended.

'You want me to curve it into you' Minato stated with forced calm. This man really did not value his life, he intentionally positioned himself towards danger and death rather than fearing it.

'Is that a problem' the man questioned. His black eyes challenging his in a quiet determination and intensity. Minato shook his head, why should he care, it was not as if this man mattered to him. It did not mater, not to him-I am cold, no warmth or emotion, he repeated mentally, but sadly it did effect him.

Minato picked the blade between his fingers and studied the worn edge with doubt. 'May I ask why' Minato questioned lightly. Why this blade, preserved yet not used with the blood from some unknown battle. What could it possible mean. But Madara offered no answer hardly flinching as Minato pressed the blade on his bare wrist. 'It will hurt' Minato felt obliged to warn.

The man lowered his eyes to the parchment that bore Minato's seal 'I know' he replied shortly. The stained blade teased the thin pale skin, sliding above the pulsing blue veins that flowed the man's blood. This will be messy, Minato noted. Gathering himself, he pressed the blade with his palm, it ripped the skin with a blunt edge and dug it deep. Slicing jagged lines that bleed steams of blood, striking in sight. The pale skin seemed even more ashen against the deep chrisom drops that flowed steady down his arm, gathering with time and dripped heavily below upon a fresh parchment. Like a signed confession, Minato mused. Yet the man hardly bulked, his eyes distant and glazed ,his body pliant, his limbs limp, reminding Minato in sharp focus of scene in the Abud quarters. Only now, Minato could put a name to it. It was as if nothing was worthy of his attention, nothing could reach him or distract him from whatever thought he was dreaming. It was unnerving, as if what Minato held was not a soul but a empty skin of meat. What Minato was , was not enough and not anything that he or even the world could do -would sway him. Minato roughly jerked another line and tightened his grip, as sliced another harsh line into the veins of bony wrists, he wasn't sure why it scared him or even affected him only it stung his throat just thinking it. Like he wanted to cough something put of his system or swallow something in. Minato took a steadying breathe and steadied his grip as he continued, he had to be focused, manipulating chakra this minute was demanding but adding the complexity of the seal, it needed concentration and delicacy.

The blade ripped the skin ruthlessly undaunted by the unblemished flesh that it spoiled. Minato smoothly curved the lines and crossed the link with skill only a master could have achieved, yet even he was aware of the potential danger of the method he had employed. The foreign chakra he was pushing would counteract any natural defences that may have healed the wound and due to the seal, no other chakra may be used. Madara may die, simply bleed to death. The man never even glanced at his wrist, wholly content for the blade to slice off his hand. Minato numbed himself to the outcry of humanity , if the man did not care than why should he. Minato was beginning to suspect that this man truly relished the realm of pain, he seemed almost content in it. Yet the hand within his had gone cold from lack of blood and it grew heavier rather than stiff, signalling the drain it had upon the man's body. Minato found himself quickening his pace through just as harsh he swept the blade in cruel lines, he had only the final character to draw, the final link to connect-there. Minato stilled his hand, fingers stiff in tension upon the blade still wedged within Madara's flesh. Minato lifted his head an meet inky black eyes that coolly assessed him. It was done.

Minato lifted his hand to seal it, the blood had fallen upon the desk and formed a wine coloured puddle that glowed in the sunlight. A ashen hand caught his.

'Wait.' Minato started, the voice sounded scratchy and thick with ache, but the eyes that meet his was focused and clear. 'Add your blood' it ordered. Minato studied the seal , why. Why for what reason. Did it matter, had he not conceded enough to this man's whims, why must he bow further.

'No' he wouldn't take the risk of an unknown at this stage, it had all been done but sealed. Whatever his purpose, Minato would not relent.

The man hissed softly, whether from pain or something else, Minato did not know 'This will not bind me.' the man claimed. Minato paused, blank faced at the man, his disbelief clear to any.

'And why would it not bind you,' he inquired unamused.

The man gazed furiously into humourless blue with coal black anger, sensing the disbelieve in the others eye. 'Do not belittle me. Remember who unbound your previous seal, Hokage. Do you wish to test this one' the man challenged sharply.

'And what possible affect would my blood have upon the seal.'

'Do you not know. Your blood carries your will. ' Minato lifted his eyebrow as he processed the information, he was aware that the use of blood was more effective ,but it had been supported that this was due to the blood affiliation to carry chakra and therefore mould the chakra perfectly as a container. Summons were used with this behind this practice. However if the theory of the blood inhabiting one's will, in a spiritual sense, than it might indicate that the use of blood could be used to carry more expansive uses, of course within limit of the seal. However if one's will was strong enough, than the only limitation would be the blood spilt. But if that was the case, than how did so many fail in the art, if only the will was necessary. Perhaps it only affected the seal if emotions or unphysical connections were involved, such as human nature-

'It was a fluke, I had thought using your blood upon the seal had been a intentional counteract, but it seems your luck is as strong as your will. Understand this, your blood carried far more power than your seal, it was your resolve that fastened the Kybii and the only obstacle that prevented me from influencing it.' the man's dark eyes turned sour, from bitterness or from something else, Minato could not quite tell 'Are you pleased, is it not ironic.' Madara breathed 'You gave you life in faith of one seal unknowing that it was your faith that saved your life and empowered your flimsy seal. It is clear that your rumours cloud the legends-'

'Shall I remind you where you are Madara, or has your memory failed along with your morality. The long years have eroded your manners, you are hardly fit to talk with others' Minato slapped with chilling calm. Why this man continued to ridicule him even now, somewhat baffled Minato, it raised a stinging admiration as well as ire for the man. Minato had never met a man he wished to kill yet not-quite-kill, punish yet not-quite-torture in his whole life. Minato was hardly aware of it but he consciously began to reach for the man, through he vagrantly denied it. It was like Minato had stepped into the eye of a tornado, where chaos's and conflict rushed in the wind around him and threaten to sweep him with it. Even now, as the dark haired man insisted his blood and insulted his name still a unknown identity, Minato did not move to kill him or even subdue him. He bickered, through he had yet to acknowledge ,some part of his soul hummed a tune, a reminder that this man saved his life.

'You claim that I am not a guest, yet you fit me in that dress when you deem fit. It is you who lack civility, furthermore you refuse to consider what is plainly reasonable.' Madara retorted.

'Why should I comply when it is clearly to your benefit' Madara flickered his inky black eyes to his than down to his wrist while the cruel butchery was made of his wrist.

'Your blood will tie this seal to you. Is that not what you seek?'

'If it is true ,than it would be a betrayal to me rather than the village-'

'Precisely' Madara stated.

'And what distinguish is there. Do you believe that I would give my son willingly?' Minato growled guardedly. Why endure a seal that would stale him at worst, did he not know how lethal this seal was? It didn't matter, his mind was already set 'No' Minato replied steely. He would not be swayed .

'No' the man repeated softly, coal black eyes studied his for a moment, a flicker of ice and fire swept his depths 'I see,' Madara muttered 'determination and unwavering strength-'

A pale hand so fast- Minato barely tracked it as it swept at ease through the air and grazed his cheek. A single drop of red fell, Minato tracked it's descent in the half second in which it fell, undistinguished upon a bloodied pale wrist. Minato eyes rose to study the man with a blank look.

'You are stubborn. But I think it is you who forget,' Minato tilted his head such that black unkempt hair fell across his shallow cheek and pronounced his cheekbones. 'Seal it if you wish' Madara instructed dully, as if he had never cared at all. Minato 's hand tightened almost paralyzing the leaden hand within his, his left finger causally wiped the blood that stained his cheek and he gazed at it.

He had been aware that Madara was skilled, but this was twice now ,first his apparent reflex in the torture chamber and now. It was evident, Madara concealed the width and breadth of his power. He was nearly on par with Minato's own speed, it was a thought that sent chills down Minato spine a anger roaring down his veins. Minato retched the knife from the wound with a vicious twist ,neither blinked as they stared at each other, silent and daringly. Minato was tempted to stab a last spiteful line, under the pretext of perfecting the seal, but he refined.

He had been outplayed , he had no choice now but to seal it now. Minato was no fool, he knew there was a significance to this move, through not apparent now he would unravel it like a string. It was only a matter of time and it was time that Minato played, for just as before and it was what he had achieved. But now, a far sweeter honey pushed Minato, truthfully he was curious and he could not deny the exaltation it felt to bind a mystery such as Madara. It was thrilling, engaging, it was exciting.

Minato shoved a course thumb onto the pale wrist and sealed it. Wordlessly he dropped the hand and Madara stepped back, his inky eyes falling on the pool of his blood then glanced at the open door behind him. A curtain of black spike hair fell over his eyes as he stepped towards the door -Minato felt a leap in his heart. An impression of fear, or something similar but Minato hardly thought as he flashed to block the door, his hand bent causally at his hip. His hospital gown a swaying in his abrupt movement.

Madara fixed Minato with a cool eye 'Have you lost faith in your precious seal already' he inquired listlessly. He took another step forward ,unaffected by obstinate before him. Minato smiled charmingly and leant on the doorframe, unaffected by the dull tone. 'What do you want' Madara questioned, through his eyes were fixed beyond Minato 's frame, inky black focused on Minato then glanced purposefully at the window. Silently telling him that Minato had no ability to detain him.

'Just a few questions, simple yes or no would do' Minato replied 'Standard safety measures' Minato felt a bubble of satisfaction and comprehension. Madara could no longer lie, he could twist the truth and he could not speck it, but anything he said to Minato had to be true. Or at least what he believed to be, all in which was connected to the trust character and incorporated to the truth character. It would nudge Madara to want to trust and be trusted, a experiment that Minato had discovered earlier during the war. Chakra effecting the mindset of the carrier, and Minato was curious to see how it would effect Madara. But first-

'Are you plotting the downfall of Kohana' Minato probed none to subtly. Madara sighed , his head fell to the floor and black spikes obscured his eyes.

'Is this necessary. I can only take idiocy in small amounts' he muttered gravely

'Answer the question, else I will pursue more persuasive means' Minato implied cheerfully. Madara snorted but inclined with a tip of his head. Minato shook his head 'Speck 'he bided with a grin, Madara's jaw twitched.

'No' Minato grinned at the reluctant response, why he was enjoying this he had no idea.

'Have you any intention to harm Kohana'

'No'

'Are you in league with any who are scheming the downfall of Kohana '

'No'

'Are you in any way or form a threat to Kohana'

'No'

'Are you a potential threat to Kohana'

'Yes, if I choose' Madara responded calmly. Minato blinked with surprise, his brow rose in wariness.

'I doubt that. You aware what that seal is?' Madara lifted his dark eyes then glanced at the seal with a grimace.

'No' Minato nearly doubled over in surprise, surely not. But-

'What do you know of seals' he demanded .Madara blinked lazily as if teasing Minato with his lack of knowledge. A flicker of light glinted through his eyes.

'Nothing' he replied with ease 'Why does it matter' through the inky black eyes spun mockingly with answers, obviously Minato was not asking the right question.

'How did you alter my seal' Minato could no longer act relaxed, his shoulder tensed without cord and his fingers dug into his flesh. Madara pointedly glanced at his hands than back to azure eyes

'I made a new deal' he stated

'How did you achieve that' please dear god, do not tell me you messed around with my seal without even knowing what you was doing. Minato prayed. Dear god- Madara laughed, a rough sort of cough that spat dry in the air, his face even paler and waxen than Minato remembered , such that it stretched painfully across his face. He looked ill yet amused dark eyes gazed at him through half lid lashes, Minato narrowed his eyes.

'You do not need written symbols to bind a contract. I see now that you are wholly ignorant of the origins behind your art, Hokage. I dare say you will learn.' Madara paused with a smirk' There is a tongue that all seals must abide and originate from, that is all I will say' Minato studied the dark man, he believed what he told was the truth, and was not Minato not being dead the prove. If such a language existed, then it would bring a whole new level to the art.

'Is that what you spoke in earlier' Minato pressed

Madara eyes lightened 'Astute' he confirmed. So it was that in which Madara spoke in the hospital. So the debt was true, not that Minato ever doubted that. The law of equilibrium was not unchanged there.

'So you did not change Naruto's seal' Minato asked hesitantly.

'No. No matter how much I wished to'

Minato nodded with relieve, his shoulders sagged slightly against the frame, so everything he had done had not been tempered with 'What purpose did you save me' he questioned eventually

Madara looked gravely at Minato then took a step back and turned to the well lined bookshelf to the left 'Not for any gain, it is something you would understand the consequences of. No, it is something you could not understand' The man stepped closer to the bookshelf and tilted his head to read the spine 'Call it a impulse'

Minato drew a large breathe, it was harsh to know his life meant nothing to others but it was also a relieve, his being alive had not been some part of a elaborate plot. But then , hadn't Madara admitted not having any plan or any intention. What was Minato to make of that.

'Why did you summon the Kybii' Minato inquired, Madara bent forward to examine a spine more closely.

'That you will have to ask the summoner' Minato frowned

'I am' he replied with irk.

'No you are not' Minato paused. Madara -hadn't summoned the Kybii, then who had. Wait , was it even summoned. Yes, he was sure of it. Then could it have been a minion, but who could have the control and the power to command Kybii? Why then would he follow Madara ,for what purpose. Madara straightened and half turned to face Minato 'Did I not say this before, you are right to think it was Madara, but I am not Madara.' inky black eyes caught his then returned to the scroll he had taken, the blood had smudged the parchment but it was evident that Madara- no, the man did not care. Neither could Minato.

'Your not Madara' he repeated hesitantly

'Do I look like him' the dark man cut.

'Who are you?' Minato queried steely. He had been wrong in that turn, but that did not excuse the fact that this was an unknown man who Minato knew was quite dangerous whom he had never saw in any bingo book, at least not in his life. The dark man placed the scroll back in it's place and drew another book from the shelf

'That does not concern you, Minato.' Minato twitched at the disregard the man threw at him.

'Yet you know Madara, or you claim to' he injected forcefully

'Yes I know him and I hate him. I plan to kill him one day but I have other pressing concerns at the moment' the man replied causally. 'Though if I will be able to do so, will be a question' Minato blinked, he had not expect that. So he and Madara had some issues, did that make him trustworthy to some extent.

'And why would that be' Minato asked, not that he thought the man would answer. Pale fingers flick a page and he studied the content, seemingly engrossed by what he read.

'He lied to me' the man breathed after a moment. Minato nodded, through he hardly understood half of what was occurring now. This man came with riddles and question and a history that seemed dark and bleak. Minato had no wish to dub it that just yet.

'Why do you want my son' Minato stated. The man tensed, through he hadn't moved the stiffness in his shoulders and the atmosphere around him spoke for him. The man pushed the book shut with a gentle thump and turned to Minato, his eyes dark with something through his face remained bland.

'I have my reasons for my interest but it is merely to train him. At present, I am the only one who is able to and the only reason why I consented to be branded like cattle. Whoever I am and what I have done in the past -does not matter, you only have to accept I will be around for quite some time, Minato. As it is, the only thing preventing me from robbing his cradle is this seal. Have a little trust, I will not harm him' the man stepped forward, then another and until he walked steadily straight towards the door, with a heavy step, unconcerned that Minato blocked his path. Minato braced himself unconsciously ,only to experience a cool whisper of air as the man slipped through him. Minato shivered ,that was not natural he muttered to himself. He glanced over his shoulder, but the first thing that caught his eye was red. Minato turned back to the study. There was large quantities of blood gathered on the floorboards , and blood dripped from the desk at alarming amounts, even more than Minato had remembered. Minato frowned his min a whirl, he wasn't Madara and the man did not seem to have any dark intentions that he could identify, what other reason did he have to want this man's death, except for a desire to hurt him. Could Minato truthfully stand back and watch the man die. The call in his soul cried no, Minato could not morally stand back and let him die, Minato gulped air then sighed. It had been easier when the man had been Madara.

Minato went to the kitchen to fetched the medical kit, and dragged it to the stairs. Why they couldn't get the more portable one, he didn't know. But this contained chocolate and everything for a emergency, Katrina had insisted that they would be having many. Minato just nodded at that and indulged her with unease. It was something he did not want to know he was sure, still it was rather heavy, was had he weakened that much. His arms felt heavy just looking at the obnoxious colour and size. It took Minato a good six minutes to lunge the green box up the stair and another two ,for the hallway to Naruto's door. Because honestly, Minato did not expect the man to be anywhere else and the blood trail was big hint. He opened the door gently and shoved the box in with his foot.

The dark man leant against the wall, his legs in front of him as he wrapped his black cloak around him and only a pale bony knee stuck out from the fabric. Inky eyes flicked form Minato to the medic box with unreadable eyes, than a small smirk lifted his lip in mockery.

'Guilt rids you rather well' he muttered, Minato said nothing but looked at Naruto, instinctively checking him for any signs of disturbed. 'You are not responsible. Do not bother' the man stated, he hung his head down so dark shadows hid his pale face, only now Minato could see it was waxen and noticeably unhealthy rather than just thin. His shoulder seemed fragile when he wrapped his cloak around him like that, thin and weak, yet Minato knew he was anything but.

'I would prefer you not to bleed in my son's room' Minato relied

'Afraid of waking the Kybii' the dark man baited, Minato glanced at Naruto then flickered back to the wounded man.

'Unlikely' he stated. 'The kybii is sealed' Minato could contest to that.

'That does not mean he cannot see us. Kybii essence is chakra and hatred, he is not a being that can close his eyes for he has none. Even if he could see he would still sense us, however your seal was well crafted. It would be a long time before Naruto becomes aware of his spiritual tenet, till then the Kybii will have no voice or influence over him He is fortunate , I have seen some fall to insanity because of the whispers. Never letting their hosts to sleep, eroding their mind and memories till they cannot differentiate who they are. But luck it seems blesses only a few.' Yes, Minato was well aware of that and prepared all safety measures and counteracts he could think for every risk or possibility that might occur. In fact, Naruto would only be aware of the Kybii, or have any direct contact with it soley if his life was in danger. Minato was willing to risk ,light interaction in the face of death and hoped that the common interest of survival would overrule any other long standing grudges -that any party may have. The dark man shifted and leaned his head against the wall, studying the lullaby decor above Naruto's crib, the coins twinkled and the fish biscuits twirled and snorted, 'Are you encouraging your son to think like a idiot' he muttered with distain. Minato ignored him and clicked open the lid of the medical box, it was neatly sorted, with pills, toxics, preserved herbs, needles, chocolate and all other things that Minato did not concern himself with, but grabbed the bandages and the disinfectant. He was not a medic like Renia or miracle worker like Tusander but at least he wasn't Katrina- he knew how to wrap a wound when needed.

The dark man eyed the bottle of disinfection with annoyance, 'I am perfectly content at my current state' he hissed quietly

'I have no doubt,' Minato replied 'But unless you wish to die outside my son's room, I am not' Minato edged cautiously forward, as if approaching a skittish mare and knelt in front of the man ,slowly reached for the man's wrist. He could not deny the slight worry that ghosted his mind. The man did not move but he neither did he relent ,but he wrapped his wrist within his cloak and glared at Minato with dark furious eyes. Minato tugged the arm requesting , but the man snarled, from pain or anger Minato did not know but neither did he care. Minato pressed more firmly ,pulling the arm towards him. The man growled warningly and tried to baulk him of but Minato leaned his superior weight against the man's body ,nudging his arm out with his free left hand-the man hissed. And yanked his arm away but Minato secured his grip and pressed the struggling body against the wall until a soft gasp of pain was heard.

'Get- off me' he demanded

'No,' Minato replied, since it was obvious the man would not do his nifty little trick, in Minato's mind, that was more or less a consent. He unwrapped the dirt crusted cloak and peered at the newly crafted seal. It was still bleeding, but the he could see the beginning of scabs which meant that it was starting to heal. The question was, would he bleed out before healed. The pale hand clenched and struggled, trying to praise his hand away. In fact ,Minato thought the man looked uncomfortable, through there was no visual indication he was.

'What are you, some kind of martyr. Don't heal people you don't trust, idiot' the man growled

'Shut up' Minato replied wearily, God everything this man said was either depressing or insulting. It was like he never had a decent childhood, Minato was willing to bet he never shared once as a child either. Probably sulked around not talking to anyone. Minato single handed uncorked the disinfection bottle and tipped the whole context; he never claimed to be a professional, the clear liquid washed the blood in a river of light red and Minato quickly unravelled the bandaged lopped it round the wasted wrist. Ignoring the strong smell of disinfection and sight of ripped flesh, and tightened a white knot. The cloth printed red impressions of the seal and Minato tightened the bandage and wound it securely over the wrist, the man had stopped trying to pry his hand away and his hand laid limp in his own as Minato worked. It was peaceful for a few moments and Minato worked with experience.

'Get off' Minato heard, he glanced at the man who he had shoved against the wall. This close, Minato could see the slight sheen of sweat on his forehead, the transparent pale skin over thin blue veins and the dark shadows that blemished around deep black eyes that reflected the curious look of Minato's face 'Can't breathe' Indeed, the man's shallow breath's was evident and Minato leant forward, releasing him with a apologetic look. The man sagged forward, his head limp and he gingerly supported his weight on his other arm. Minato looked at him for a second or two before finishing his self employed task and knotted proficiently. It should hold, but if the worst came, he would just ship him of to the hospital, let them deal with the difficult man. Though he would need some blood either way, overall it should be fine unless he loses consciousness. Minato stood and walked to the medical box and rummaged out another bottle.

'Drink it' he tossed it to the dark man.

'What is it' he asked warily

'Blood replenishment' Minato answered honestly, and he closed the box. There was a lot of blood downstairs, he prayed that he could clean it before a certain scary women returned. It looked like a murder had occurred. Of course he would have to explain why there was a dark stranger in their son's room but he hoped he could explain without the unnecessary blood that told a wholly different story. He heard that mothers were even scarier than wife's and honestly Katrina was a terrier without her maternal instinct kicking in.

'No' was the disdainful reply. Minato looked at the man, what?

'You need it' Minato reasoned , this man was completely off his radar

'Does not mean I will take it. If I survive, I survive. Let fate take it's pick' the man stated darkly

'Drink it' Minato ordered

'I refuse.' the man sneered. Minato stood and stalked towards him 'Drink it or I will make you' he knelt before him, staring straight into dark eyes that brimmed with fire. The man scoffed and challenged him boldly without words. Minato grabbed the fallen bottle and uncorked it then held it to the man. The man shook his head, a faint scowl on his lips. Minato smiled gallantly, then with lightening speed ,grabbed his cheeks and prised it open, tipping the entire bottle down his mouth. The man choked at the unexpected intrusion of fiery liquid that slide down his throat but swallowed in reflex, something that Minato had aimed for. The body always overrode the mind in a attempt to survive. A pale hand wretched Minato's hand from the his mouth and Minato quickly retreated .Fierce black eyes pierced through Minato's and Minato heard his breathe catch, just like the first time he caught them two days ago. Only now, he could see the anger and the humiliation that shone through, Minato averted his eyes-gathering his thoughts as another fact quickly scrambled in his mind.

'Your arm is broken' Minato stated after a moment. The analytic part of his mind had already concluded that it was, the left bicep, recently broken and healing, not life threatening or server, must have happened with the ABUD. Minato had not noticed, the man either boar pain really well or had no pain receptors. How could he have held Naruto without even screaming-

'I know' came the rough response surprisingly mild, Minato had a least expected a few biting words. 'It will heal' Minato glanced up and bit the inside of his check. Dark fierce eyes were pinned on the cot and watched the musical coins spin idle. His shoulders sagged that much more and his head was tilted to the wall, resting heavily.

'What -what is your name,' Minato asked quietly. There was pause before the man opened is mouth .

'Call me Sai' he replied heavily

'But that is not your real name' Minato questioned.

'No, but it didn't belong to him either'


	3. Chapter 3

Minato shut the door softly, but it echoed in his mind with a resounding clang. He stared at the door for a moment, looking but not really seeing, everything was shifting-wasn't it? Minato took a resolved step back, his body half turned but his hand strayed unconsciously to the door and laid there. The impulse to smash it, it rip it ,to tear it down shook Minato to the core and gripped him. Minato head fell into his hand and he gripped his hair, tugging it softly in distraction. Where did he stand? Who did he belong too? Minato shook his head with a self-pitying grin, God was he messed up. It was all high for some moments then he was all low, plunging into deep blue misery. It was a side effect, Minato noted dully, mind coping with death and all. He let his hand fall and walked to main bedroom, it was the next door to the Naruto's but not as small.

Minato mechanically opened the door and walked in, everything was untouched , just how he had left it. The purple bedcovers unmade, the laundry still in the laundry basket by the door, a jar of water on the left bed night cabinet .Minato walked over and opened the double window, letting the fresh air pour into the room. The deep violet curtains fluttered with slight breeze, giving a soothing effect. Why did he want to train Naruto, Minato questioned himself, the hospital gown dropped to his feet. Why was he so intent to? It was frustrating, there were so many pieces, so many hints that led to different routes that Minato kept contradicting himself in his thoughts, the connection simply would not bridge. Minato thumped his head lightly on the drawer and opened the draw and drew out simple black cotton shirt and tugged it on. The way he carelessly flung information, the look he gave, his words, the certain movements, it all spoke for his character and it wasn't all what Minato liked. He was secretive, but he didn't lie not yet at least, instead he gave a answer deliberately clear but he drew more questions like hot honey. He was not happy, bitter maybe grieving ,the way he shielded himself with his clock, his famished hollow form, the shadows beneath his sharp black eyes, his readiness to step towards pain- he didn't care for hmself. Minato drew a pair of loose black pyjama's and slipped them on, and fall on his bed with a slight bounce and laid down looking at the ceiling. He was manipulative, he had proven that yet he hadn't used chakra to aid him, did he not know any jutsu's? What did that mean was it compassion or was it mercy, was it a step to an unknown goal. Minato threw an arm of his head and closed his eyes, mercy was a matter of perspective, it was hard to identify characteristic's in any man. They were all complex, some driven by emotion, need or pride. Sai was strongly independent, prideful and grim, it was hard yet so easy to read him. Like looking through water at a coin and having the reflection distorted. It was there but not entirely and when the sun shone through the waters, it caught the eye but it also blinded it. So very frustrating-

_

* * *

_

Minato -get up.' A firm hand shook him and Minato blinked opened .'What?' sleep husky his voice, he turned over to the irate women, a anger pout on her lips. 'What do meant what?' she demanded 'Get me my ice-cream now!' Minato blinked ,trying to clear the sleepy fog. Ice-cream. God what time was it, he was knackered and his eyes felt so heavy 'Minato, I will set your hair on fire again. Get up right now.' Minato sighed and dragged himself upright. 'Hai, hai' he muttered as got sluggishly to his feet 'Any preferences, my fair lady' he asked with a yawn 'Or is junior ordering' Minato reached over and patted her curved stomach, a lazy grin stretched his face. Katrina caught his hand with a mischievous smile 'Both' she whispered as if was a conspiracy, her hand tugged him forward and Minato willingly followed. 'She wants villiana ice-cream and I want cumber flavoured one, and lime juice.' her warm breathe tickled his ear 'Get for me, please' she whispered seductively in his ear, Minato shuddered-but before he could react, Katrina flung towards the door with a brutal shove

'_Now!' she ordered .Minato righted himself and looked at the women he loved, her arms were folded across her chest ,her eyes aglow with impatience, her red hair spilled over her enchantingly. She was a demon. Minato climbed to his feet with a nod, then paused as his mind finally started functioning correctly 'Katrina my love' he hesitated 'They haven't invented cucumber ice-cream yet-' Katrina narrowed her eyes and looked dangerously at Minato 'Then go and invent it dear.' she hissed. A guide to mothers flung itself straight at Minato and Minato flashed out without a second look back. Katrina on a average day was scary, Katrina pregnant was terrifying and twice as impatient. Why did he love her again?_

* * *

Minato eyes flew open ,his breathe come fast and hard, he was choking. He clutched at his throat, trying to control himself, but his thoughts fell from his mind and his body curled into itself. Signalling him to breathe quicker and harder. Deeper, faster, the excess oxygen was fogging his mind, was he suffocating, did he need to breathe? His hand pressed uselessly at his chest ,too much or too little, was he breathing at all, it hurt, like he was underwater and his lungs were compressed. He tried too draw more air, but his lungs wouldn't let him, ait rushed in or was it rushing out- Slap. Minato chocked. The purple covers softened the impact and a familiar scent swept in Minato's nose. It ached, Minato clutched his chest, why did it ache? What was he missing?

'Are you awake now?' a mocking voice echoed, Minato tuned his head and met sharp black, cynical eyes. A thin frame hung over his, shadowing the light and obscuring his view. Minato absently touched his reddening cheek.

'Why do you keep slapping me?' he asked softly,

'It is a very practical method of waking somebody, think it as a endearment' the man replied smoothly. Minato lifted himself upright ,ignoring him and pinched the bridge across his nose, he had a screaming headache and it throbbed like hell. Minato held very still trying to numb it ,he concentrated on breathe slowly and calmly creating a soothing rhythm. Tap. Sai flicked his brow, Minato looked up with irritation.

'What are you doing?' he questioned

'I should be asking you that. What are you doing?' Sai replied lightly, but there was a tightening around the eyes that betrayed it. Minato lifted his brow, what did it look like he was doing. He was sitting, it was fairly obvious, it wasn't like he was hatching a golden egg. The man saw the evident annoyance and hissed impatiently.

'Why are you sleeping?' he muttered edgily, a slight lingering note hung the question. Minato blinked Was he sleeping? He didn't remember that, he turned and glanced behind, noting the ruffled bed sheets and how the shadows stretched upon it, yep, time definitely passed him.

'Am I not allowed to sleep' Minato retorted.

'No, you are not. You are no longer entitled to sleep. Not with you son just about to wake- hungry,' Sai bit scathing ,the grey shadows gathered around him and he took a adamant step forward. Minato leaned a bit back instinctively, azure eyes widened and flickered. But his thoughts distracted him from retalting at this irritating man. Naruto was awake? Minato nimbly stood, swept past Sai and quickly strided to Naruto's room. It was getting dark and the shadows clung insistently to corners and the orange walls ,Minato peered into the cot.

Naruto slept peacefully, a red blanket tucked over his stomach and a chubby arm flung over his head. A steady rhythm of sleep lulled him and he didn't stir from his soft dreams. Minato sighed in relief, he felt Sai stepped from behind and quietly snort.

'Does it scare you? The tears of a child.' he teased Minato. Minato glowered and swung round to eye the man. So he wasn't fully prepared for fatherhood, so he was slightly unsure about what to do, did it matter? So what.

'Is tha-' a gentle brush against fabric, Minato halted and turned back to his son, Naruto's eyes flickered underneath his lids, a testing of fingers and out of the daze, a blue iris peeped out, half open from one sleepy child. A little yawn, then silence, eyes opened fully, bright and strong, blinked than opened. A teasing tongue licked his lip ,seeking and wanting, the a soft whimper echoed the room. Minato squeezed the door handle, what the hell should he do? He froze.

A groan echoed behind him and someone pushed him into the room, Sai, Minato registration dimly. Sai knelt over the crib and cradled Naruto carefully, holding him perfectly, just like Sadiame had shown him earlier.

'Where's the kitchen?' Sai asked, a hard lint in his tone, he turned towards Minato ,his broken arm wrapped securely around Naruto. Minato clicked himself out of his initial panic, wishing he could bash his head against the wall to wake himself up properly.

'This way' he muttered ,glancing at his son hesitantly. Sai had wrapped him in his red quilt and tucked it over his chin , light golden curls brushed his head and round sweet cheeks dominated his features. Minato convinced himself to turn and led the way to the kitchen. Doubts would not feed Naruto.

The soft padding of footsteps shadowed his down the stair and into the wooden corridor ,Minato flicked the lights on and walked into their joint kitchen and dinning room. Sai followed at a more slow pace and Minato turned to observe the man nervously. Sai returned his stare dispassionately, and Minato glanced away, rubbed his fingers before digging them into his palm.

'You don't know what to do.' a voice stated calmly. Minato flickered to cold dark eyes then rested on the red bundle in his arms, the picture gave him a note of unease.

'Neither do you' he muttered defensively ,the man snorted

'I wasn't expecting a child for nine months' he pointed

'Seven' Minato corrected unthinkingly 'Naruto was born prematurely' dark eyes took his in surprise and glanced down at the child his arms. The child did not protest as he brushed a yellow curl from his eyes, but blinked widely, watching him intently like his father.

'I see' he muttered to himself dark hair shadowed his eyes and hid his face and bowed over the child. Minato mentally hit himself, why did he say that and why did it matter.

'He's going to be very upset when he doesn't grow as fast as the others' Minato blinked, he hadn't really thought of that, never had the chance to, it was something pleasant and yet saddening. But this man, cradling his son who had barely knew him, seemed to see the future in his azure blue eyes , like a hope caught in woven basket. Minato smiled at the unexpected thought.

'He would have been short anyway, I was at least' It would be like a ghost walking the school corridors, the teachers would jump at the sight, Minato thought idly. Dark black eyes caught his and smirked.

'I think he would be even more upset than' he teasingly prophesied. Yes, school children could be cruel, Naruto would probably be constantly reminded of his height or lack of throughout his school days, Minato had, but he was none the worse. Katrina would most likely teach him a thing or two on how to deal with it, her personalised methods- Minato shuddered at the memory. Somehow he pitied any child who messed around with Katrina's son.

'No, I don't think that would be the case' Minato muttered, shaking his head with small smile. Katrina would see to that.

Sai said nothing, no longer interested or sensing he was missing something and knelt against the kitchen worktop, rocking Naruto in his arms with a soothing motion. So unlike Minato's own attempt. Minato studied him in envy, why couldn't he do that, it was like this man was a natural.

'Are you a father' Minato questioned casually, dark eyes met his with a glint of amusement.

'I don't know' a dull voice timber replied

'You -don't know.' Minato riddled, unless- 'You abandoned them ' disgust evident in his voice, what kind of man left their child and impregnated mother to the brutal world, was he heartless-

'It was they who took me to their beds. I never once denied that I would leave.' Sai replied coldly 'Even if I had, it would far crueller to raise the child. Do not be naïve, Minato' Minato gritted his teeth, naive -him, wasn't the one who was blinded, was this man. Making excuses not to be burden by with the responsibility, what a coward. He didn't deserve to be a father.

'I have my reasons, do not judge me' came the flinted demand, Minato turned his head in disbelieve but didn't dispute it. It wasn't his concern, but for the life of him, he just couldn't understand why any man would intentionally do that. To their own child.

'Are you just going to stand there and argue about the morality of my life' Sai questioned lifelessly. Minato didn't respond, waiting for something. It felt wrong, that was what it was, something was wrong and Minato's sharp mind just couldn't touch it. Sai said nothing but with three swift steps, he stepped in front of Minato ,dark eyes assessing him as he silently offered the red bundle. Minato automatically took it, awkward and stiff, Sai lifted a brow and gently corrected his arms and pressed his tense shoulders, ordering him to sit. Minato did so on a wooden chair beside him, cradling Naruto and watching blue eyes watching him. A delighted smile overtook him as Minato realised that Naruto wasn't physically rejecting his hold, azure eyes blinked then opened as if trying to identify the man in front of him. Minato slowly relaxed, a soft chuckled softly escaped him and two blue eyes focused on his lips. Sai watched impassively ,then turned and confronted the kitchen.

Black eyes evaluating as one would a opponent, he quickly spotted something suspicious and approached it. It was a clear white box with a teddy bear printed on one side, set neatly by the toaster. Sai deftly twisted the lid and took a silver packet with white power spilling from it's confinements. Sai studied it with a slight frown, it didn't look like milk and set it on the table. The white powered fell with a cloud of dust and spilled on Sai's dark cloak, making the man grimace. But he ignored it, spotting a white paper still within the white box, Sai let a small smirk cross his face as he read the title- bingo

It was a small feat to read and memorise the instructions but quite another to apply it. Luckily the words were clear and precise ,so when Sai was looking for a large white box as shown in the picture, he quickly understood it was the eqilervent to the silver machine near by, that read 'steriliser' conveniently on top of it. It was also helpful that it came with it's own set of instructions and Sai was able to correctly sterilise the bottle that he had found readily within it. It took 10 minutes, but Sai wasn't worried, Naruto was quite distracted by Minato as Minato was with him. He swiftly emptied the hot water in the sink and drew the bottle and set it in front of him, like one would in a jigsaw puzzle. He didn't like the pink dancing ballerina but discarded it. If they expected a girl, then it was hardly his business, but Sai mentally approved of the asexual colours of Naruto's room. It wouldn't do for Naruto to become confused about his sexuality before he even hit puberty.

Sai opened the cupboards, searching for a saucer and immediately found a small iron one, perfect for his task. He set it black stove and lit it, filled it with 25 ml of water and set it to boil. Watching it impatiently, Sai tapped his bruised fingers on the counter.

His arm no longer pained him but prickled unnoticeably when he moved it, a sure sign that it was already healed, as long as Sai didn't push it then it wouldn't bother him. The wound on his wrist had also healed within the last 7 hours, that he was thankful for. The foreign chakra was a constant stain on his nerves and mind ,he was glad that his natural healing eased that pain, through he was sure it had something to do with that blood replenishing liquid that Minato forced down his throat. Sai scowled ,banishing the memory- he was a finger away from snapping the man's neck. Foolish boy, he growled softly. Just so bloody trusting.

The water begin to shimmer, drew his attention. Sai quickly lowered the flame with one hand and opened the silver packet with the other. He scrapped the excess power with a rigid card and tipped the red plastic spoon that came with the powered, into the boiling pot. Seven spoons, he echoed and he counted each spoon he tipped into the hot water and stirred, ensuring the mixture was well blended. Steadily he poured the milky liquid into the ready bottle that had since cooled and screwed the rubber teat on, shaking it. The bottle fizzed, but no liquid spilled or air hissed. Sai frowned and studied it, trying to logically figure why it wasn't reacting as it should. There was a reason why he said to be careful. He tipped it upside down, trying to reason with it before his mind informed him that the teat wasn't open. Sai turned the bottle upright and blinked at the teat. The book hadn't exactly explained this but Sai was sure that he need to pierce it ,he looked around looking for a suitable knife of sorts. But it was a fork that caught his eye, he fetched it and attempted to jam it into the rubber, but it slid of, it was only with the fifth attempt and mostly due to Sai murderous stab that it ripped. It was a small tear and Sai figured that Naruto better work for his meal. He shook it and a satisfying hiss of hot air escaped and Sai plopped it into cold water in the sink to cool it. The small gurgle behind him informed him that Naruto was beginning to remember his stomach and after 5 minutes roughly, Sai drew the bottle and tested a white drop against his skin, it was lukewarm, perfect. Shaking it once more, he stepped quickly to Minato and propped the bottle in Naruto widening mouth. Naruto immediately begin to suck , happily drawing the context steadily , small bubbles of air floating to the top of the bottle.

'Hold' Sai ordered and Minato held the bottle with one hand and balanced Naruto in his lap. Sai nudged his arm slightly up, so Naruto rested against Minato's chest and raised his left hand so the bottle tilted slightly. Minato found that it noticeably easier to hold Naruto and Naruto was fit perfectly in his arms- and breathed in relief.

'You really are unprepared' a low timber voice commented 'Had it occurred you to buy a book' it questioned mockingly. Minato didn't raise his head, he had bought a book, but with everything happening ,it was hard to open his eyes when he got home ,let alone read anything. Of course Katrina had read a shelf load of books and Minato hadn't felt he needed to worry to much. He had barely read through the introduction, he sighed, azure eyes looked up at his with sympathy-or so he hoped.

'I do own one' he muttered morosely .

Silence then-'Where?' Minato glanced up, but the dark eyes were focused upon the kitchen worktop, an expressionless face marking his features.

'Upstairs, on my night cabinet' Minato answered, the man didn't say anything but stepped to the door. Was he going to force Minato read it all? Minato wondered, as he gazed back at Naruto. His little soldier drew milk like sweet honey ,did it taste that good. Minato pondered, his memories of milk was a constant battle to grow-disheartening. It hadn't bothered him until he realised that the girl he liked was taller than him.

* * *

'_Ahmm-hey. Wait up' Minato called. A girl with curly red hair paused, fiery green eyes pinned him. Minato swallowed, not with relief. 'What' she barked shortly, turning her neck and half her shoulder, her rucksack flung over one shoulder reminding Minato of how some of the boys did in the upper class._

'_Well, kid' she snapped impatiently. Minato frowned ,he wasn't a kid. Did she even remember that he was in the same class. But he let it pass calmly-_

'_You dropped your report sheet' Minato motioned to the paper on the floor. The girl looked at the paper fluttering slightly in the wind and nodded._

'_Is that all' she demanded. Minato frowned ,but before he could reply she stated to walk away. Minato hesitated, then snatched the paper and run after her. The girl had stopped when she heard his approaching footsteps and waited with a blank expression. Minato thrust the paper at her and she looked at him with strong lime eyes._

'_Thank you' she said and plucked the sheet of paper from his, it was only then that Minato realised the height difference in their stature. It hadn't occurred to him before but now it bothered him._

'_Your welcome ,'he replied civil and smiled before he turned away. _

* * *

Minato blinked, what a strangely vivid memory. He hadn't thought of that day since it had happened. Minato traced the curve of Naruto's nose and smiled, it was only later that Katrina had explained she hadn't wanted to show her report to her mother, but she had. What did she call him- an annoying prick of conscious. She had also called his short, which had made Minato's shoulder drop and her laugh-

Thump. Minato snapped out of his thoughts and looked over to the disturbance. Sai was seated across him, holding not only his Parent's guide, but several of Katrina's book. It was Katrina's favourite book that had been disturbed the table, apparently it had belonged to her mother with all sorts of useful notes. Minato could hardly comment, the book was a thick as half his arm and wider. But Katrina had consulted it nearly everyday of her pregnancy and demanded green tea and other strange remedies for her feet and sore joints. Minato had always obediently fetched. A sudden dread gripped him.

'Are you going to make me read that' Minato asked, he had never made it through his heavily edited version. And that was all pictures and hardly any words. Dark eyes glanced at him as deft white finger opened his own book , a glint of expiration at the dismay in Minato's voice.

'I would but I know that would be pointless' a flat voice informed him. Pale fingers flicked a page 'It would be far more quicker to allow me to' Minato nodded agreeably, if the man wanted to go through that stock of literature than who was Minato to deny him. Especially if it was to Minato's benefit.

'He's finished' Sai noted. Minato glanced down ,Naruto was pushing the teat from his mouth in a sure indication that he had enough. Minato drew the bottle and set it upon the table.

'Two ounce left-good' low voice muttered

'Rub his back' Sai informed him. Minato looked up in confusion.

'Why?' he questioned, pale fingers turned the page then held it to Minato. It was his own book, the pictures showing a brown haired man with all too happy grin on his face, patting a baby over his shoulder. A speech bubble came from his mouth and Minato read the words

'Now all the gas will disappear.' The digits 1,2,3 was positioned over his hand as it showed the motion of patting. Minato looked at the figure than back at Naruto, that baby looked nothing like him, logic told him it didn't matter but Minato scared. What if he hurt him?

'Why is air bad for him anyway' he stalled unsuccessfully.

Sai drew a deep breathe and stood ,lifting Naruto from Minato's arm and rubbed his back softly. A quiet burp erupted from his mouth and Sai returned him to Minato.

'It says here' Sai highlighted a line under Katrina's book, a paused, running a quick eye under the passage 'Basically he swallowed air while he drank and would have thrown it all up because he wouldn't have been able to keep it down' the lifted a eyebrow and looked up at Minato' Only it explains that for half a page' Sai sat down 'I can understand why you didn't read it. It explains things it unnecessary depth' the man stated 'Also the scribbles only tend to confuse the reader, it says here to bend his left pinkie if he didn't comply' he noted in a sceptically tone. Minato blinked, thanking the high heaven he needn't read that book.

'He should be tired now ,better put him in bed.' Sai enlightened Minato. Minato nodded, Naruto's eyes had already began to drop and tired azure eyes slipped under golden lashes. Minato stood and turned-

'You might as well sleep while you can.' Sai muttered behind him, Minato turned to study the man infixed with the parenthood guide. Dark hair concealing his face as he poured over the books with unknown depths of black. The light striking his hollow cheeks. Minato walked down the corridor and climbed the stairs. Something told him Sai not only intended to train Naruto but raise him. It was a thought that made Minato bite his lip in unease, did he really want that. It was true that he was unsure of himself and Sai more than readily aided him. He trusted him to some degree- the man not to harm Naruto, so why did it feel like Minato was missing something. Something important. He shook his head and paused outside his door, it was this exact feeling that didn't want him to leave Naruto all alone his cot. Minato quickly made his decision and walked into his bedroom. He might have to dissemble the cot, he mentally noted , it would be a tight fit.

Sai lifted his head tiredly ,the morning light had just began to pour through the windows and Sai pushed himself to his feet with his left hand, closing the book. He had managed to go through at least half of the material but it would take him another day to complete it. At least he knew the difference between a cotton bib to a plastic one. You didn't need the latter until later. Sai efficiently set another bottle and put it in the sterilised machine and proceed to boil the water in saucer. It wasn't hard once you knew what to do.

_

* * *

_

Minato ambled in and fall to Katrina's lap, buried his head on her stomach. He was dead tired, being Hokage was a 24 hour job and goddamn was it boring. All that paperwork was like trying to shovel the ocean into a pond, except there was a time limit and the shovel was more like a sieve. How on earth did Sadaima do it, Minato had a nasty suspicion he would need glasses before the year was out. A hand stroked his hair and Minato sighed.

'_Did I wake you' he muttered, literally spent._

'_Yes' came the displeased response, Minato wrapped his arm around her._

'_That's good, you would have caught a cold if you slept here' the grip on his hair tightened for a second ,playfully._

'_It's none of your business where I sleep Mr.' she provoked softly_

'_But I'd be lonely' Minato slurred against her. He didn't have to see her to know that she rolled her eyes, it was something he knew instinctively._

'_Not if you slept here with me' she replied, Minato raised his head and looked into bottle green._

'_By here, you mean I sleep on the floor and you on the coach' he clarified. She nodded with a gleeful smile, Minato dropped his head back down. Figured. And really wanted his comfy mattress._

'_Alright' he rather be here than lonely._

* * *

Sai felt his heart jump to his throat when he opened Naruto door. Everything was as he had left it last night except for one important aspect. The cot wasn't there, neither was Naruto. It was 30 seconds worth of panic before his mind slammed down ruthlessly and made itself heard. Sai walked straight down the corridor and opened the door. Sure enough ,the cot had magically transported itself to Minato's room. Sai hissed in annoyance, the boy laid on his front ,arms stretched around him with half the purple duvet falling to the floor, one pillow already there. Unaware of the effect his inconsiderate decision had. Sai bit his tongue and rounded the bed to the cot ,lifting the sleeping child in his arms and perched on the bed. He tested the contest against his left eye, ensure the temperature and then teased it against Naruto's lips. Naruto mouth opened and a tongue dated forward, Sai nudge red the teat in and Naruto began to suck ,still blissful in his sleep. Sai stretched his neck and gently rocked the child, more lulling to him than Naruto.

A inaudible groan- Sai tensed automatically at the sound, but forced himself to relax. The whimper that followed made Sai sigh, the idiot was having another nightmare. Should he wake him up now, it wasn't like he was aware of it later or was he just avoiding it. Another soft sob hitched his breathe and Sai swivelled his head to boy, noting how tense his muscles was and how his breathe cam a little shallower. At least he was actually breathing Sai thought. Naruto shifted slightly gaining Sai's unquestioned attention and Sai realised he was done. Sai gently set the bottle on the night cabinet near the jar and put Naruto over his back, patting it softly, after a moment Naruto burped. Sai grinned and set the child back n his cot, he never once opened his eyes just sweetly lolled his head and slept on .Pity he was going to be such a menace, Sai thought fondly. But he really was a cute baby, all soft and small with golden curls.

A soft groan turned Sai's head and he studied another blonde, one that was not resting as peacefully. Sai sighed and rounded the bed ,he raised a dispassionate hand over his head, ready to bring it down without mercilessly, only Minato turned his head. Fine, he thought mentally and started towards the door, but a hand twitched and brushed him. Before Sai had turned fully, the hand yanked him down and Sai found himself lying on the bed, a arm curled against his wrist, holding him with it's lazy weight.

'For God's sake…'he muttered, he was really tired, he hadn't slept in five bloody days. His chakra had long since depleted and he needed sleep to replenish it. But the arm around him refused to budge ,the soft breathe on his ear was steadier now, fully relaxed and calm. Sai blinked at the information. He slept with a teddy bear, Sai realised- he couldn't sleep without it. Sai took a deep breathe, so it wasn't a nightmare. That was pathetic but also relieving, it wouldn't do to have Naruto in the care of a unstable man. But Minato clearly still had issues, for a moment Sai pitied the village before he realised it and stopped. The warmth beside him was relaxing and sleep beckoned him, slowly before another thought crossed his mind, Sai had slipped into sleep. The arm around him only tightened around him. '_Alright' he rather be here than lonely._

Minato opened his eyes slowly and wrinkled his nose. He smelled old blood and grime, not exactly pleasant this early in the morning, specking of which, he really wanted a shower. Minato stretched with yawn, rolling from the bed and stood to his feet. But it was slight movement that made Minato turn and frown with confusion. Sai laid on his side curled into himself, his arms tucked neatly within his legs with his clock wrapped firmly around him. Inky black hair fanning against pale skin like bruises and he breathed softly in turn with his narrow chest, his chin tucked securely to his chest. It reminded Minato strongly of a injured crow, defensive and fierce. Those dark eyes did a great impression but really, was it necessary to climb into Minato's bed. There was a sofa downstairs at the very least, a spare bedroom next door- Sai could have slept on the floor for all he cared. Shaking his head, Minato checked on Naruto, his son slept soundly .His chest raising and falling cutely ,his chubby cheeks ruby red. Minato glanced at Sai and decided that this was his best chance for his much needed hygiene . Minato drew a set of new cloths and hurriedly walked out. There was fresh towels in the bathroom cupboards, if he remembered correctly. If Naruto woke, Sai would take of it.

However, when 30 minutes had passed and when Minato returned to the room, fully fresh and cleaned. He discovered Naruto's azure blue eyes were open and blinking in wonder with hardly a peep from his lips. Sai, however laid on Minato's bed ,still wrapped in his black cloak and Minato noted with annoyance that he still had his heavy black boots on as well. Had the man never slept in a bed before, at least have the cutesy to take them off before climbing into someone else's bed, Minato grumbled . The light filtered in and Minato drew back the lilac curtains, since Naruto was awake already, a light shuffle and Minato watched in amusement as a dark head tucked himself firmly into the shadows of his cloak. Minato chuckled and leaned over the crib, dancing his finger at Naruto, blue eyes focused on it with utter concentration before returning to Minato's face.

'Hello my little soldier' he greeted with a coo, feeling elevated when Naruto hand twitched towards his. 'How are you today,' Minato lifted Naruto up and put him over his shoulder and patted his back in a soothing rhythm. Walking around in a full circle, Minato sat him down on his lap facing him. Blue eyes flickered to his in interest before blinking, Minato smiled ,wondering absently if he would grow out of those curls or would they stay like Katrina's. Tight and curling. Minato stroked it with a light finger, he was beginning to see her a lot more in Naruto, now that he actually looked closer. Minato shook his head absently and put Naruto back in his crib. It was a trivial thing but it made Minato feel much lighter. A glint of light caught his eye and Minato realised it was a bottle by the night-stand, oh, so he was fed. That was good, that was one less grievance of his list. It was-

A soft whine escaped Naruto's lips and echoed the room, before he could react- Minato was thrust violently against the lavender wall. His head jotted and slammed back down, a fist curled around his throat, cutting his air, choking him. Blurry black eyes turned to his for half a second ,then blinked and cleared. Fingers loosed ,then were completely gone before a two seconds had passed. Minato touched his throat and winced. Damn, that hurt.

'What was that' Minato demanded softly, fully aware that Naruto had started to whimper at the noise.

'Instinct 'Sai muttered distractedly 'I usually sleep alone'

'Then you should have' Minato hissed lowly, Naruto was definitely crying now.

'And you should buy a gigantic teddy bear' the man replied sardonic. Minato paused in confusion, completely thrown by the bizarre response. Sai ignored Minato and tried to burp Naruto to no avail, he tested Naruto's lips with a finger but Naruto still wailed. Minato observed his son quietly, rubbing his fingers in habit.

'I think- I think he might need changing' Minato muttered, logically it was a possibility, after all, he eat didn't he, crapping was the next step. A figure froze then turned to Minato with dark unreadable eyes. Minato shrugged, he was just throwing it out there. Sai put Naruto on the bed, the child hiccup then continued to wail, deft pale fingers unbuttoned Naruto's jump suit and gently withdrew his fawn like legs. His toes were absolutely tiny, just like his pink fingers, Minato thought as he knelt down for a closer look. Sai unclipped the safety pin and swiftly unravel the white material, then groaned. Minato almost patted his back in agreement, it wasn't a pleasant business but it had to be done.

'Are there any new cloths in the house? 'Sai inquired after a moment, Minato nodded.

'Wipes, baby powder, rash cream?' Minato nodded confidently, Katrina had put them all in a green box well stocked. Then stoically informed him where it was, because she was not the only one doing it. Minato, at the time had nodded tiredly, all he wanted to do was sleep. Minato at present was glad, and quickly fetched it from Naruto's room, holding it like it was a sacred relic. He opened the box and looked in then turned to Sai.

'Do you know what to do' he asked quietly. Sai nodded wordlessly.

'Through I sorely wished I didn't' he muttered , Minato gulfed at that.

Sai proved quite capable, as he adaptably unwrapped the cloth and dumped it in paper bag that came from the box, he swiped Naruto's bottom thoroughly then threw that in too. Rubbed it down with cream then powered it until finally he wrapped the white cloth around Naruto and expertly secured it, with a world of experience like he had been doing it his whole life. It was all done within two minutes and Minato stood stunned until a paper bag was thrown at him.

'Bin it' came the order, Naruto had since stopped crying and was happily staring at anything around him. Minato marched in a daze and threw the package in the bin. Maybe Jiraya was right, he should hire Sai as a nanny. Sai had to have done that before. Not that he would say that to the man's face.

Minato unconsciously rubbed his throat, it stung. Sai was oddly defensive, instinct he said, somehow Minato thought it was more. Another riddle that knotted him then sighed, his thoughts more than entangled lately, he had others things to think of. He need to draw up the improvised defence plan a show it to the council as soon as possible ,it would take time and resources but it had to be done. Minato turned to the steps and looked up, Sai was more than willing to mange Naruto for a few hours. Minato had no choice really , he needed to get those plans drafted. Minato turned to his study, it was only a few hours he reassured himself and closed the door.

halted


End file.
